Body Swapped
by Lilaclight
Summary: How would you react if you woke up in another person's body and they're not even the same sex as you?! Not to mention you desparately need your body back but oops, there's a little problem. You're in a different damn dimension!! Poor Heero and Usa. R/R
1. Prologue

This story had to be removed then re-uploaded. Apologises to all who reviewed whose reviews I was unable to read. I was having problems getting my reviews to show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This story has a twist that I can't believe. The plot isn't exactly original but it should be fun. What if Heero and Usagi switched bodies in their different dimensions and the experience is noted through and through. Ofcourse Heero falls for the girl wjose body he occupies and she longs to heal the heart and soul of the guy whose body she occupies.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Beyond Time and Space  
  
A laugh was heard as a beautiful young woman interfered with the threads on a loom.  
  
" What are you doing Destiny ?" asked her mother Fate.  
  
" I wanna help two people, after all you and I both know that Mamoru no baka will end up making her miserable no matter how much the Queen wishes this alliance."   
replied her errant daughter.  
  
" Why then are you disrupting the lives of this young man fron the future?" inquired her mother, curious as to her child's scheming.  
  
" I think he's perfect for her as she is for him, don't you?" she answered innocently, eyes wide open. ( AN: yeah minna , you all know the look. The same one you give your parents or guardians when you wanna look innocent but are really guilty)  
  
" Exactly what have you done?" Fate said quietly coming forward to properly view Destiny's handiwork.  
  
" You do know that look doesn't fool me one bit."  
  
She looked at her loom and the tangled threads. Panic flashed in her eyes as she saw the many deaths and rebirths that had resulted in her daughter's interferance. The Silver Millenium, a time of peace and prospeity was forever destroyed by her daughter inept attempts.   
  
" Mother look at the future, apparently this was meant to happen because the world is full of war then." Destiny already making excuses for herself.  
  
" This future can also be because of what you have just done." her mother said harshly, inwardly grieving for all the deaths caused by her child's foolishness.  
  
" It doesn't really matter because I control their destinies." pouted Destiny.  
  
" Don't you mean we," her mother said cooly.  
  
Destiny bludshed fire engine red before stammering out an incoherent response. She looked away from her mother in embarrassmnet.  
  
With a sigh Fate began to unravel the thread that her daughter had manged to tangle up. " Help with this or eslse you're grounded for the rest of you life." ( a total bummer when you're immortal)  
  
Destiny came forward and started to help, a watchful expression on her face as she hoped with all her heart that her mother wouldn't notice immediately, or too soon, the spell she had cast upon two of the threads.  
  
" Please Aimegami, help me bring these two together as well as their friends." she prayed ferverenly.  
  
Fate glanced at her daughter and sighed a deep and heavy sigh. Whatever would she do with that girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch 


	2. Chapter1a

Hiya peeps , hope you liked my prologue. Sorry about the absence of a disclaimer. I have a very good excuse though....... hehe ^.^;; I forgot.  
  
I don't have a co-host as yet but I'm working on it and please go easy on me, I'm new for crying out loud!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, on with the fic...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon any of the below mention characters except for the youma. Pitiful ne. *sigh* But I sure wish I did.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
What the Hell is Going on??????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
SM Dimension  
  
  
  
The youma was powerful; they were having a very hard time defeating it even with their ultimate levels. It was also the ugliest youma they had ever seen. It was a mucus infested beast which oozed and dripped with noxious slime. The girls did their best to avoid the dripping slime as much as they could. The beast was malformed and had three horns on its head, an eye in the center of its forehead and one in the back of its head. Its body was gray and black and bulky. One would expect the youma to be slow because of this but it was the opposite, it was incredibly fast. And there was no way to surprise it.  
  
Mars Flame Sniper!" shouted Mars, her attack flying towards the beast in the form of an arrow of fire. The youma just absorbed the energy and sent a ball of energy at her.  
  
Unable to dodge quickly enough the energy blast hit her on her left side crippling her arm and destroying the material it hit. All their fukus were torn seemingly beyond repair but they would be as good as new the next time the girls were ready to fight.  
  
"Saturn Silent Glaive Destroy!!!!"  
  
"Uranus Earth Shaking Shatter!!!!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Dragon Evolution Crush!!!!"  
  
"Pluto Super Sonic Deadly Scream Surround!!!"  
  
The attacks crashed into the monster slowing it enough for Moon to make her move. The other Senshi, namely Mercury, Venus, Neptune and Mars were too weak for their attacks to have an effect on the youma but the other senshi were the strongest of the bunch.  
  
  
  
(AN: o/` Where is Mamoru Chiba? o/ `* Where is Carmen Sandiego tune * Like my music notes ? Kawaii, ne? Least I tried. Well here he comes * muttered * the bakayaro )  
  
The thought that had run through everyone's mind more than once was the whereabouts of a certain someone called Tuxedo Kamen (I think. Correct me in the review if I'm wrong)  
  
Tuxedo Kamen watched from the shadows as the senshi were battered and bruised by the youma. 'Soon,' he thought to himself. 'Soon I will have all I desire and those Senshi putas can't stand in my way.' (Does anyone know what bitch/whore/slut is in Japanese? Tell me in the review, if not email me at lostagain7@hotmail.com)  
  
He was waiting for the right moment to join the fight. Very soon he would be free of that annoying bubble brain Usagi. He smiled evilly as his time neared.  
  
Moon was worried. They had never before faced a youma as powerful as this one and their enemy was unknown as usual. Even with their upgraded powers they were having a hard time defeating the beast. It was as if it was created especially to brush off their strongest attacks and knew what they would do. That was why she was surprised to see the last attack had any effect on it.  
  
'Careful Moon, if the others heard you right now they'd all have cows.' She thought, smirking inwardly.  
  
"Hurry Moon, annihilate the beast!" shouted Saturn.  
  
Snapping to attention, Moon wondered briefly where her Tuxedo Kamen was. She loved him and was truly worried about his welfare. Turning her concentration inwards, she slowly gathered enough energy to prepare her attack. She was usually the last resort and stayed back during battles, more because her Senshi wanted her to, so she was always stronger than the others.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Therapy Incineration!!!" she yelled, the energy coming from her scepter in waves of brilliant light pink light.  
  
The youma was moon dusted and its remains were gone in the wind (^-^; I couldn't help myself) but before Moon could destroy the beast it had loosed an attack which hit her forcefully. Having no shields, she took the blast at full power and was knocked unconscious. At that same moment Tuxedo Kamen chose to make his appearance shouting out, " Moon watch out!!!", in horror only seconds oh-so-conveniently late.  
  
The Senshi watched in horror as their leader and Oujo was knocked unconscious. They were in shock and speechless. Their feelings of guilt almost overwhelmed them. They had let this happen to their Oujo. Their grief was overpowering.  
  
Moon felt the blast hit her. The pain was dreadful and left as soon as it came but she knew that she would never forget the moment. She could feel herself slipping away into oblivion and soon everything ceased to exist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gundam Dimension ... 

¦Around the same time...  
  
  
  
  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!" shouted an insanely wrathful Wufei. Duo had once again pulled one of his infamous pranks and the unfortunate victim was Wufei.(like that wasn't obvious, huh (^,_,^;) )  
  
Wufei had had the ultimate misfortune of being the brunt of one of Duo's most amazingly hideous yet hilarious pranks. The other pilots were all trying to figure out how in the world and colonies had he managed to get the make-up and dress on Wufei.  
  
Earlier that day Wufei had awakened to the sound of birds merrily chirping and the sun high in the sky. He took his time to meditate and then went into the bathroom for a quick bath. Being above the vanities of mere mortals, especially 'women' he never bothered to look into the mirror to check his appearance and therefore never noticed the make-up.(it's a waterproof make-up used especially for celebrities and models etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. This is the future, ya know.)  
  
When he went down to the kitchen he ignored the strange looks the servants gave him, he was used to such things, a fine bishounen (I'm not sure this is the word. Review and tell me ok) When he got there, who else but the great prankster a.k.a Shinigami was sitting there stuffing his face full of food. It was lunch and all the pilots were in the kitchen , lunch being an informal affair. That's when all the fun began.  
  
Quatre looked up and surprised flared upon his features. Duo, the baka, somehow managed to keep a straight face as he went along with everything Quatre said, not once letting on that he knew. Trowa just sat there and watched Wufei, amusement faintly visible in his eyes. Heero just grunted a hello without looking up but Quatre's greeting made him and what he saw caused him to smirk, something he rarely did.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Are you one of my many sisters or one of my friends' guest?" he inquired politely, leaving the faint question of â€˜her' name in the air.  
  
At this Duo had to add his own two cents. "Hiya babe, looking good. You can't possibly know one of these stick in the muds or be related to such an ugly guy."  
  
Wufei stood there in stunned confusion. 'Why don't they recognize me?' he pondered. Little did he know of his attire. (Remember he doesn't look in the mirror, well he pays just as little attention to what he wears. His wardrobe lacks variety.)  
  
His face was done up like girls added a certain charm it normally lacked. Duo had worked wonders because before them stood a babe who looked like a clown. A man could she the hidden beauty underneath, a tantalizing challenge but on the surface she was unappealing to say the least. The colours used were bold and overstated, similar to that of a whore. And the clothes, Duo had altered Wufei's clothes to give it a more feminine look, the top having ruffles and dyed red and the pants had bell-bottoms and hugged his slight hips nicely. The pants were also pink. Duo could not believe that Wufei had not noticed.  
  
"Quatre and you braided baka stop fooling around ." ordered Wufei sharply before seating himself.  
  
"Is that you Wufei?" asked Quatre ion amazement  
  
"Wow Wu-man, wanna go on a date?" queried Duo with an idiotic grin on his face.  
  
" What the HELL are you talking about baka?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Wufei annoyed at Duo's irritating misuse of his name. " How many times must I tell you, my name is WUFEI not WU-MAN!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Relax Wu-man, I can say your name, hear," responded an ecstatic Duo.  
  
" Wufei have you looked into a mirror lately?" asked Trowa in his soft, calm voice.  
  
" No that's for onnas and weak men." stated Wufei.  
  
"But I look on the mirror," inserted Duo.  
  
"My point exactly." Wufei smirked smugly at Duo.  
  
"I think I just got dissed." whined Duo. "Why are you so mean to me? Huh Wu- man?"  
  
Trying his best to ignore the annoying bakayaro in his presence, Wufei returned his attention to the advice they had given him and paid close attention to their expressions. What he saw did not please him for he could tell he was being laughed at. Quatre was doing his best to hide his laughter behind his hands but the other two were quite except for a few little things which gave them away.(if you don't know go back a few paragraphs and read)  
  
With their expressions in mind he walked swiftly towards the downstairs washroom nearest him and went in. Duo had an evil grin on his face as he counted loudly. Quatre finally controlled his laughter and looked worriedly at Duo; he knew that Wufei would probably kill Duo this time for the 'injustice' he had done to his person. Trowa and Heero just sat there and watched closely inwardly grinning in expectation, Heero with his usual emotionless, cold mask and Trowa with his blank, emotionless mask.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Duo gleefully counted and on the one the most pained filled, along with a trace of shock, scream was coming from the direction Wufei had gone.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Silence prevailed for a while but it proved to be the calm before the storm.  
  
"You braided bakayaro!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm GOING TO CHOP OFF THAT BRAID OF YOURS THEN TORTURE YOU TO DEATH FOR THIS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard moments later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Forgive me this is what I could get out to you for now. It is part A of the chapter. Hope you like. Sorry if it isn't funny enough for you, I was not in a humourous mood, aight.  
  
I would like to send special thanks to the 6 people who reviewed my story. I was amazed and they were all good!!!!!!!!!! And for all you readers out there I have a story under originals, novel section which may interest you titled Trick or Treaty. Please read. I won't write more unless I get reviews and the story is a good one so I hope you check it out. By the way descriptions will be given in later chapters.  
  
Could someone email me Japanese words and sentences that I can use in my stories? Pretty please???????? And a key to those faces and abbreviations you guys love to do so much.  
  
Remember to READ and REVIEW people. If you likey then reviewy = more story = more for yui.  
  
Suggestions for couples invited. Heero/Usagi are already considered a couple, don't try to change my mind.  
  
Buh Bye peeps.(^_~)  
  



	3. Chapter1b

Hi again. This is part B of chapter one. Hopefully I can finish the chapter without moving to a part C. Anyways I would like to thank  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If I did I would kill Relena and Mamoru would have stayed dead. Since that did not happen I can only dream.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
What the Hell is Going on??????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"5…4…3…2…1" Duo gleefully counted and on the one the most pained filled, along with a trace of shock, scream was coming from the direction Wufei had gone.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Silence prevailed for a while but it proved to be the calm before the storm.  
  
You braided bakayaro!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm GOING TO CHOP OFF THAT BRAID OF YOURS THEN TORTURE YOU TO DEATH FOR THIS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard moments later  
  
  
  
"You braided bakayaro!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm GOING TO CHOP OFF THAT BRAID OF YOURS THEN TORTURE YOU TO DEATH FOR THIS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard moments later.  
  
Duo gulped in alarm and turned tail to flee the enraged pilot. Quatre could hold back his mirth no longer; he burst out laughing at Duo's expression while Trowa started to tremble with the effort of holding his composure. Heero's smirk just got wider but his eyes remained cold.  
  
Wufei came running through he kitchen looking for Duo but he had already gone to hide. Wufei's katana was unsheathed and he was waving it threateningly at the other pilots in warning.  
  
"Where has that braided coward gone?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"He went that way" pointed out Quatre, not yet realizing the consequences of Wufei's rage. Duo had gone too far this time.  
  
With a nod to Quatre, Wufei went in the direction pointed out which was conveniently leading to the rooms, if you could get through the maze of corridors.  
  
"Quatre, do you really think it was wise to send Wufei after Duo?" asked Trowa, he was worried about his fellow pilot although Duo did sometimes annoy him.  
  
  
  
"Wufei won't really kill him, though he might cut off his braid if he caught him. And you know Duo never gets caught, right?" replied Quatre a bit of uncertainty entering his tone.  
  
Heero stood up and washed his empty dishes before going to his room leaving behind a now worried Quatre to be comforted by Trowa.(No they're not gay in this fic. Maybe another one)  
  
  
  
Duo had been running for hours and Wufei was still after him. Who would have thought that Wu-man would take such offense as being dressed as a girl? ( I dunno….everyone!!!) And Quatre's mansion was a veritable maze, how was he supposed to find his way out of the corridors and into the open.  
  
Footsteps could now be heard behind him, getting closer and closer. He knew it was Wufei and boy did he regret pulling the prank on him. Turning his head to glimpse behind him he saw Wufei's murderous expression as he swiftly closed the distance between the two of them. Of course he still had the make-up and the clothes on.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, can't we put this behind us," suggested Duo as his fear gave him more adrenaline to speed up.  
  
" How many times must I say it!!!!!!? MY NAME IS WU-FEI, W-U-F-E-I !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo's terror at his tone fuels him even more and he slowly began to increase the distance between them. Seeing this enraged Wufei even more and his rage in turn gave him more energy to pursue Duo. Brandishing his katana above his head, Wufei planned his attack, waiting for the right moment.  
  
Duo's breathing was becoming laboured. No human was made to rune for five hours straight and he was hungry…four hours ago. He looked at his surroundings and realized that he had finally found his way to the corridor where their rooms were. Sending up a pray of thanks to Shinigami.(don't ask me how he can send a pray to himself)  
  
Heero looked up from his laptop to the clock in his room. It was already after seven and the sun was setting. Getting up, he shut down his computer and went to his door. Pausing shortly, he listened to the sound of running feet and surmised that Wufei was still chasing Duo.  
  
Quatre had tried to get him to go stop Wufei from killing Duo but as much as he liked the braided pilot, and not that he liked him a lot, he thought he had gone too far. Duo was also a Gundam pilot; he should be able to take care of himself. The two pilots had not been seen since lunch and now he had the bad luck of being the one to find them. Of course these thought s did not show on his face.  
  
Opening his door, he walked into the hall and almost crashed into Duo, if not for his quick reflexes. Fainting to the right took him as far as possible from Duo and minimized the damage of impact which was a brush of his braid. Unfortunately Wufei had chosen that moment to through his katana dagger-like after Duo. Heero's faint to the right had saved him from Duo but the katana was noticed too late and his dodge saved his life but the blunt edge of the katana hit him on the head causing him to sink unwillingly into unconsciousness.  
  
(You all know Duo doesn't get caught by Wufei. He never does. Besides Heero's accident distracts them.)  
  
  
  
  
  
The World of Dreams…  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to find herself standing in a knee-high mist that was slowly getting higher. She was wearing a pure white dress with silver bordering on the collar and the edges of the sleeves and skirt. (Think of her princess dress with that design. Sorry I can't be more specific) See looked around her taking in the almost non-existent scenery. The place was a menagerie of colours. She turned around and a blanket of peace settled over her.  
  
'Am I dead?' she wondered. 'Demo I've died before and this never happened. Maybe it means that I'm not coming back this time."  
  
She walked through the mist her destination unknown. She followed no path, just her heart certain that it would lead where she was supposed to be.  
  
'I will miss everyone'  
  
  
  
Heero woke up suddenly, only to find himself in a place full of mist. He looked down to find himself wearing what looked like armor in black and silver. (Think Endymion in those colours only muscles better visible) The mist was slowly rising from his knees to his waist. Everywhere he looked there was mist and a mixture of colours that behaved like wraiths, weaving in and out of each other.  
  
'Where am I' he thought. 'I can't be dead from a hit like that and if this is a dream it's the weirdest one I've ever had. It feels so real.'  
  
Heero began moving forward to survey his surroundings. The place creeped him out yet a feeling of peace stole over his stiff countenance. He was slightly alarmed at this but his alarm did not last long. He was curious as to how he arrived in such a place and whether he was alone.  
  
Suddenly he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards the approaching figure, he discerned that it was female. Many confusing thoughts flew through his head at an amazing speed. (No you hentais not those kind of thoughts)  
  
Something about that girl seemed to call to him and he answered willingly, not realizing how unlike himself he was behaving now.  
  
Usagi saw an indistinct figure turn towards her through the mist. As it got closer to her she could see that it was male. Something in her shouted out for joy as it seemed to recognize the approaching person. A feeling of elation and familiarity filled her soul. She was coming home.  
  
'How can I feel this way?' she questioned inwardly.  
  
Slowly the features of her 'home' became more visible. He was tall, with unruly chocolate coloured hair that fell over his eyes in bangs which made her fingers itch to brush back . His eyes startled her for they were a shade of blue she only saw on models or people who wore contacts and he most certainly could not be wearing any; prussian blue. The thing about them that startled her the most was the cold emptiness in his eyes. They scared her a little bit. He was as tall as Mamoru (He's older so obviously he's taller. All guys grow in their late teens from 15-21 latest. It's been medically proven) but much better looking in a rugged sort of way and he was well built with well-toned muscles that were not bulky like those of body builders but slight like those of martial artists.  
  
As Heero got closer to the girl he could make out more of her features. At first he thought he was looking at an angel. Only an angel could have lips so ripe, breasts so firm and high yet small and perfect, hair so silvery and long , eyes so innocent and cerulean blue and an aura of peace and tranquility. 'Serenity' was the thought that came to mind when he saw her and that was what he said aloud.  
  
"Serenity."  
  
Usagi was not really surprised at what he said. His voice was like that of a god's, so low and melodic with the right deepness of tone(baritone).  
  
"Chaos."  
  
  
  
Should I end it here and do a part C?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nah. To much trouble. Got ya with the Chaos bit huh? All will be revealed in time.  
  
Duo * whispers on the low * : That's because she doesn't really know herself.  
  
Angry Lilac : Duo you baka, what did you just say?  
  
Duo * nervously scratching head * : Uh…nothing.  
  
Lilac * sarcastically * : True, what could a brainiac like you possibly have to say?  
  
Duo *jumping up and down * : Yippeeeee!!!!!! I'm a brainiac. * Does a lil' jig *  
  
Lilac * sweatdrop* : Uh….right. Anyways back to the fic. Ja ne.  
  
  
  
At those words of acknowledgment their world once again went dark.  
  
  
  
Heero slowly regained consciousness to hear the voices of onnas arguing with some guy called Mamoru. He had a splitting headache and his mouth was dry. His body also felt like it had been thrown from the top of a fifty foot building then had a steamroller pass over him.  
  
'How can getting hit in the head do this' he thought, puzzling over the condition of his body.  
  
  
  
Usagi awoke to a splitting headache in a dark room. Otherwise she felt fine. Getting up she groped in the dark for the light switch and tripped over a chair.  
  
"Ouch," she muttered. 'Good thing my body heals fast' she thought, thinking of how fine she had felt before tripping.  
  
  
  
Heero got up and moved slowly to the mirror in the room. It was easily seen as it reflected light from the crack in the door. He was not bothered by the strangeness of his surroundings, just curious as to why the other pilots hadn't placed him in his room. As he got closer to the mirror he began to that something was wrong with the reflection.  
  
  
  
Usagi picked herself up and walked through the darkness until she walked smack dab into a door. Opening it she found herself in the bathroom.  
  
'Where are the girls?' she thought. 'And where did they bring me. This isn't Rei's temple.'  
  
Her hand moved over the walls on either side of her, searching for the light switch. Finding it she, pressed on it and the room was bathed in light. Looking down at her clothes she wondered why she was dressed as a guy but she was still groggy from her 'nap'. Moving over to the mirror the sight that greeted her was shocking…  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero moved more swiftly towards the mirror until he was directly in front of it. It was then someone decided to check on him, opening the sliding door and letting in the light from the hall. What he saw caused him, the Perfect Soldier to lose his cool.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NANDE KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted both warriors in shock as they gazed into the mirrors at their new bodies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it, hate it? Review and let me know your thoughts.  
  
Like I said last time go check out my story Trick or Treaty under OriginalsNovelsSupernatural, ok?  
  
Finally I'm through with chapter one and I've already started chapter two. I'm hoping it's shorter than the first but I have little control.  
  
  
  
Now to those who have reviewed:  
  
Zachana16: I dislike Darien/Mamoru. He treats Usagi like shit. The guy is ashamed of his girlfriend and that's not right. So he is in cahoots with Chaos, in fact he is Chaos because Chaos devoured his soul when he was reborn again. Thank you for the review. It cheered me up. I thought the scene wasn't funny enough, but it is a matter of taste. You obviously have good taste and a great sense of humour.  
  
Ginny Starwind: Thank you for the Japanese. Hope you liked my story and continue to read.  
  
The Kuro no Tenshi: Thanks for the Japanese. Hope you read the read the rest of the chapter and liked it.  
  
Angel of Darkness: Thank you so much for the translator. I have a feeling that I'll be needing it a lot. Please let me know if you enjoyed the rest of the chapter.  
  
Za Kaze no Nisou: Thank you for the two reviews. I loved them. They were a real boost to my confidence. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
To the remaining reviewers: Sorry if I didn't mention you. This is a bit tiring. Thank you for your reviews and keep it up. Your encouragement keeps me going.  
  
Until next time…  
  
  
  
Ja ne. 


	4. Chapter2

This story had to be removed then re-uploaded. Apologises to all who reviewed whose reviews I was unable to read. I was having problems getting my reviews to show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello again. I think I'll post a chapter a week. I'm also writing other fics by hand so that takes up time plus it cures writers block. Excellent achevement, ne? I have a few requests:  
  
Should I give Heero and Usagi and telepathic connection?  
  
What couples should I have?  
  
Should I make any of the Inner Senshi evil like Mamoru?  
  
Do I make Usagi pilot Winged Zero and have battles during the course of this fic? (If this is wanted, please send me what weaponry their Gundams have because I haven't seen the show in ages and I'm not sure of what to call the weapons.)  
  
Last demo not least, should I write a lemon version to the end of chapter one when they meet.  
  
  
  
I leave these decisions up to you. Please say yes to Nos. 1,4 and 5. I would love to write a lemon. I 've never done It before demo I'm sure I can do It. All I need is your encouragement.  
  
  
  
P.S. The parts on Usagi and Heero are done from their Point of Views. It was the only way I could make It work. For me anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei: On with the fic onna. These readers do not want to hear your babbling.  
  
Lilac: * sticks out tongue * Still mad about the makeup and dress Wu-chan?  
  
Wufei: * turning red * Damare!!!!! You baka onna.  
  
Lilac: * extremely honeyed tones * What did you say Wu-chan? I know I heard wrong.  
  
Wufei: * nervously turns to go * I said damn right. Back onto the fic.  
  
LIlac: * nods * Uh huh. Run.  
  
Lilac runs after a fleeing Wufei. Duo appears laughing his head off.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Whose Body Is This?  
  
Beyond Time and Space...  
  
  
  
Destiny burst out laughing at the expressions of horror on their faces as they looked at the mirrors before them. She was watching them from a special mirror which allowed her and Fate to see all that happened in the mortal realms.  
  
Fate walked in to see her daughter holding her waist in an attempt to curb her laughter. She was also looking into the Mirror of Truth demo as soon as she noticed her mother she made whatever she was watching disappear.  
  
"What was so funny?"  
  
"Nothing Mama, just checking on the mortals." Destiny replied nonchalantly.  
  
" May I see, also?" inquired Fate not waiting for an answer demo moving towards the mirror.  
  
Destiny shifted nervously in her seat. noticing this Fate new she was guilty of some transgression. Commanding the mirror to show what last was seen, I looked on In growing annoyance as I saw unforseen results of her daughter's interference. Humour warred with anger as the scene continued to show the two victims handle the oddity of their situation.  
  
Commanding the mirror to cease the Images, I turned to her daughter with a stern expression on her face. Destiny knew she was in deep shit.  
  
"Destiny, how could you interfere in such a manner. Now things are forever changed and the original Plan has been ruined. Coronus will not be pleased by your interference in his daughter's fate."  
  
"I have every right to interfere. I would have been unhappy In the future." protested a defiant Destiny.  
  
"Who say's she won't be in her new future?" questioned Fate, curious as to her daughter's response to the new challenge.  
  
"I will make sure she does. Besides when she becomes Cosmos, I will not be able to control her own fate. I just want Chaos to be there with her when that happens. She needs him." Destiny retorted fiercely, not to be stopped in her schemes.  
  
Fate sighed tiredly, knowing that like her father, there would be no way to dissuade her from her cause. Once I had been that Idealistic demo no more. Time and experience had taught not to change things too radically for all would come crashing down at her feet. She hoped for her daughter's sake that this will not happen. She hoped for her daughter's success.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gundam Dimension  
  
  
  
I looked at her face in horror as handsome male features fixed in an expression of disbelief stared back at me. I looked down at her body and found herself In tight black bicycle shorts and a green tank top (familiar, ain't it).  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I'm in the body of a man!!" I exclaimed loudly. My voice reminded me of that of a banshee I had once heard on TV.  
  
'What happened to my body? What has happened to me?' I thought wildly.  
  
'Wait a minute, this body is familiar, where have I seen it before?' I wondered, hoping to solve the mystery by finding out who the body belonged to and why I seemed to know it.  
  
Just then four figures burst into the room , screeding to a stop when they spotted me in the bathroom. I turned to face them and wondered if they would notice a difference.  
  
"Hee-man, you aright?" asked a braided priest. He had long mahogany coloured hair done In a braided that ended just below his derriere (any other word seemed gauche) , short bangs In front and violet, iie cobalt blue eyes. He was also dressed like a priest with a white collar around the neck and a long black shirt with black pants (ya know how Duo usually dressed In the show) that I assumed that he was one although the bubbly mirth in his eyes was something I had never seen in those of any priest I had ever met.  
  
"Of course he's aright, he's awake isn't he?" said a scornful Chinese boy with hair pulled back in what looked like a painfully tight ponytail. His eyes were a black and filled with contempt for the worried braided priest.  
  
"Heero why did you scream?" asked a platinum blonde boy with an Arabic accent. He had his hair cut short in the back and bangs in the front , like the braided priest's, that threatened to cover his eyes  
  
The last person I noticed was a silent brunette whose hair did cover one of his eyes in front. His hair was a similar shade to her friend Makoto's. His hair was short in the back and his eyes were a clear crystal green that held sorrow in their depths.  
  
'My father won't like the fact that the priests hair is so long' though I with an inward giggle. I sighed, barely noting the action. The boys spoke to me in English demo although I had Amy help me with my English, I still wasn't what one could call fluent in the language. I struggled slightly to understand the words they spoke, slowly gaining knowledge as to what they were saying. As in most cases, the emotions they unconsciously exhibited helped to convey what they wished to express better.  
  
"Uh, I didn't scream," denied I, thinking it not yet wise to inform them of her plight.  
  
"And this baka here is a genius in disguise." snorted Wufei in disbelief, indicating Duo.  
  
"I am? Is that what baka means, genius. Oh Wu-man, I never knew. And Hee- man what do you mean by that comment about being in the body of a man. I always knew you had some problems going on in that frigid skull of yours. Why don't I get you some makeup and dresses to help you become more feminine." inserted Duo as he slowly backed away winking conspiratorially at me.  
  
Wufei turned to Duo, still annoyed at the prank and pulled out his katana to give chase. The other two looked at Heero in amazement because he did not pull out his trusty gun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon Dimension  
  
  
  
I looked detachedly at the image in the mirror. The onna that stared back at me was an angel. Her long golden blonde hair done up in two odd ponytails, that flowed all the way to her ankles and was longer than Duo's, reminded me of odangos, her small yet full, perfectly shaped, coral lips moved when he curse. Her beautiful sky blue eyes held a deeper shade of cerulean blue which then seemed to lead to a silvery sheen when I stared unwaveringly into their depths.  
  
I cursed silently as I realized the full extent of what had happened. I assumed that the onna whose body I occupied was in mine. Either that or I was dead and I did not want to consider the latter. The thought that OZ might be behind this and it was all an illusion flitted through my mind. I discarded it as soon as it was thought up. There was iie way OZ would go this far. They would kill me first.  
  
I continued to stare at the image in the mirror. I checked out the onnas body. She was as Duo would say 'a total babe' . Ignoring the onnas who had entered, I walked to the shower and proceeded to undress. The least I could do was keep clean and a warm bath would hopefully relax my tense and aching muscles.  
  
'What did that onna do, jump off a building than have a full grown African elephant jump on her.'  
  
(African elephants are the largest land mammals. They are bigger than their kin in India.)  
  
Glancing at the onnas in the corner of my eye, I noticed that they watched me in confusion. There were four of them. The shortest had short blue hair and heart shaped bangs more to the right and ice blue eyes. Her face held intelligence and wisdom that reminded him of his partner Trowa. The onna to her right had long blonde hair a couple of shades lighter than his person that ended on the back of her knees and held a red bow. She looked like the fun-loving gossiping type. Right away I thought of Duo. Her eyes were a few shades lighter than his and a few shades darker than my new body's sky blue.  
  
After her came a raven haired beauty whose hair held red highlights which indicated a fiery temper and was as long as her the blonde's beside her. Her deep wine coloured eyes held secrets waiting to be revealed and I thought she would be a formidable match for Wufei. Lastly there was A wood brown haired one with her hair in a high ponytail and forest green eyes that reflected a toughness that should not have been there. They all wore temple robes.  
  
It was then I noticed a dark haired man who joined them to watch me. Something about him struck me as wrong and as a Gundam pilot I had learned to trust my instincts. I unquestionably did not like him. He stood above them all, not one of them matching his height not even the tallest which was the brunette. His midnight blue eyes enclosed hidden malice that only I seemed to detect. All the training I had gone through as a Gundam pilot had taught me how to read my opponents. I considered myself an expert.  
  
"Would you kindly leave." I commanded coldly in my usual monotone. It annoyed me to have them standing there gaping. I did not care if this was not how She, the one whose face I now saw in the mirror, usually behaved. Unfortunately, my words seemed to make them gape even more. I turned to face them full and glared at them, hoping to kill them or make them vanish under my chilling gaze. That got their attention.  
  
Turning to leave, the blonde and the man lingered.  
  
"I hope you're okay odango atama ?" he asked worriedly. I heard the note of falseness in his voice.  
  
"Hai. Now leave." I demanded, my voice never changing from my previous tones. Obviously I surprised him. I surprised them both. Or should I say She did.  
  
" Don't worry cus, we'll talk about it when you're through." The blonde tried to comfort me in vain for I did not know of what she spoke.  
  
"Hn." I grunted showing my disinterest. They finally got the clue and left.  
  
Turning back to the shower, I got in and allowed myself a relaxing bath in the tub. It had been ages, iie never, since I had bathed in a tub. As a pilot I had no time for such luxuries and iie inclination either and so did not use the facilities provided in Quatre's mansion. I felt I would need all the rest I could get cause I would not get the chance in the future.  
  
  
  
Love it, hate it? Tell, review, give me feedback. I know it wasn't all that demo at least it's what I could do for now. Remember to read Trick or Treaty by yours truly. For the moment I can't check any reviews on this fic so if you have anything to say, review at one of my other stories or send me mail at one of the two following addresses.  
  
lostagain7@hotmail.com  
  
Sati@hallofmemories.com (mail sent here is preferred)  
  
  
  
  
  
Ja ne minna. 


	5. Chapter 3

Sorry for my long absence. It's been a calamity of errors. First I got grounded, promotion exams and last and worse of all the site was experiencing problems which most of you had probably noticed. I hope you like this chapter and yeah I know my first person thing last chappie was messed up but that was because at first it was in third person. I used 'Find and Replace' on it. Thank you all who has reviewed. Send me some ideas for pranks pleeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzze. Vote for the pairs.  
  
Disclaimer: I have never owned such a lucrative business and am poor. When I get rich know it's because I bought the storylines and shows. For the moment nothing belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three What's Wrong With.  
  
Sailor Moon Dimension  
  
The Senshi sat around the fire discussing Usagi. Her attitude had changed in a matter of hours. The Outer Senshi had been called to join them. At the speed Haruka normally drove, they would be there in minutes.  
  
"What happened to her? It's as if she's possessed." Said a tearfull Minako. "Just because she told us to leave so coldly does not mean that she's possessed. Maybe she's still in shock." suggested Rei. "Mamoru where were you anyway. If it hadn't been for you she wouldn't be like this." stated Makoto. The others nodded their heads in agreement. "I was attacked before I got there. Obviously it was to prevent me from helping her. I love her, I would never do anything to hurt her." He said offended by the accusation as well as the unspoken one.  
  
"It doesn't matter girls. We have to stand by her and help her get over this. It is plausible that she is too stressed out by all the fighting. It breaks her heart every time you fight and get hurt." inserted Luna. "But Luna you should have seen her eyes." began Minako. "They were empty. Nada. Zilch. Finito. Adios." Everyone sweat dropped at her choice of words.  
  
"It's true Luna. You weren't there. And she acted as if she didn't know us." said Makoto.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with her physically except for a few bruises and aching bones. The Usagi we know would complain about her aching bones. She would not get out of bed, that's for sure." stated Ami.  
  
"Who cares. She told me to leave like I was nothing to her." complained Mamoru. Internally he was fuming. She was supposed to die, not have a change in personality. And the way she treated him, it was annoying.  
  
"Damare Mamoru," came the voice of Haruka. The Outers had arrived.  
  
"Haruka, how are you?" responded Mamoru with a brittle smile. "Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna." he acknowledged the others. "What the fuck happened to my Koneko?!!" she said getting straight to the point. "Your Koneko?" questioned Mamoru at her possessive tone. " Isn't Michiru enough for you ." he taunted. He had never liked her with her masculine ways.  
  
[AN: Face it Mamo no baka, Haruka's more of a man than you'll ever be.]  
  
"Haruka," cautioned Michiru as she always did when Hotaru was present. She tried, hopelessly, to prevent negative words from falling on her impressionable ears and mind.  
  
"Don't worry Michiru-mama, I've heard worse." Haruka said in reassurance, startling Michiru.  
  
"Senshi, please let's not fight here. Usagi is in the other room and may hear." warned Luna.  
  
"How is she?" inquired Michiru softly.  
  
"Managing but there is something wrong with her." replied Amy. "Perhaps you can help us Setsuna. Rei has tried a fire reading but nothing came of it."  
  
"I can not see into the future. Something is blocking me." confided a concerned Setsuna with a troubled frown. The unanimous gasps of the Inners were heard. Mamoru smirked inwardly at her words. At least most things were going as planned.  
  
The Outers showed no reaction as they had already been told this. Hotaru turned her attention to the doorway leading to the bedrooms and gasped. There stood Usagi with a towel around her and an emotionless stare on them. They had not heard her approach. The Outers looked at her and Haruka made a move to come forward but a glance from Usagi stopped her.  
  
The question on everyone's mind was 'What was wrong with Usagi?'  
  
  
  
Gundam Dimension..  
  
  
  
"Something's wrong with him. I just can't place it though." Said Quatre.  
  
"Just how hard did you throw that stick of yours at the poor guy?" queried Duo.  
  
"It's a katana you fucking bakayarou !!!!!!" responded a still irate Wufei.  
  
"He may have suffered a concussion. You know how unpredictable those things can be." suggested Trowa silently.  
  
"That could be it," said Quatre grasping eagerly to the logical explanation to Heero's odd behaviour.  
  
"Either that or an alien or lost soul jumped into his body while he was unconscious." inserted Duo in a ghostly whisper. Little did he know of how close he was to the truth.  
  
"You ignorant baka, there is no such thing as ghosts or aliens. Humanity has been in space for years now and no extraterrestrial counterparts have been found yet." grumbled Wufei.  
  
"If they looked like us how would we know they're aliens?" said Duo defensively.  
  
"Guys we need to focus on Heero." began Quatre with a sigh. " He has to recover soon enough so we can complete our mission. You know how Miss Relena will react if she finds out about him."  
  
All of them grew silent as they pictured the pacifist banshee ama who was the bane of their comrades existence and technically theirs. She would most likely move in and cramp everyone's style. Then again Duo would have a new person to play pranks on.  
  
"That stupid onna would not be allowed to enter this place. It would be the greatest injustice." stated Wufei indignantly.  
  
"More injustice than the dress this morning," teased Duo evilly.  
  
Wufei let out a roar of rage as the still sore memories flooded to the forefront once more. Duo jumped up fearfully, poised to run when he noticed Heero walking warily towards them. The others also noticed and Wufei settled down in anticipation of what he had to say. He did owe him an apology.  
  
'Heero' looked at the four boys in front of him guardedly. Coming to a decision he opened his mouth to speak when unfortunately a laptop beeped alerting them to the mail that had just been received.  
  
Trowa got up and went to see. Coming back he relayed Dr.J's message. They looked at Heero expectantly, waiting for what he had to say. They fully expected him to accept the mission. It was quite simple. Break into an Oz base and steal some files on a new MS. What came out instead shocked them speechless.  
  
"What in the name of Selene is a mobile suit and Gundams?" 


	6. Chapter 4

Hiya peeps, please forgive me for my absence. I've been busy writing other fics. By hand. There is one I hope to complete soon if I can find it. If not I'll just continue on my other one. I have two very impatient editors rushing me to finish it and I'm not even halfway through. Then I have a third one which has been put on hold till school reopens. I find that I write better in class. Anyhoo, I'm gonna give you guys two chapters instead of one to make up for my remiss. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything I have. So I can't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing because I don't have them. What I do have though is an active imagination that thought up the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four We Need Sleep  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing Dimension.  
  
  
  
The four pilots looked at their comrade in disbelief. Duo jaw had dropped open in amazement. Wufei and Trowa quickly reacted by pulling out their guns and clicking off the safety.  
  
" Who are you and what have you done to our friend," snarled Wufei.  
  
"I told he was possessed." said Duo coming out of his stupor. He looked at Heero warily before looking to Quatre for his reaction.  
  
Quatre had turned red in anger at their behaviour. He could not believe that they were acting like such assholes including Trowa. Duo he could understand. Wufei he could see as the overly suspicious type but Trowa? No way should he react so, so, so unmannerly.  
  
" Stop this right now!! Heero got hit on the head by your katana Wufei. Did it ever occur to any of you that he might have suffered from some amnesia? Did it!!!!?" shouted an fractious Quatre.  
  
Trowa had a slight blush from shame. Quatre was right, none of them had considered that Heero might have amnesia from the blow. He of all people knew that head injuries were tricky.  
  
Wufei turned red in embarrassment. Quatre was true in his deduction. He had not thought before he acted. He had never bothered to judge that Heero might have amnesia. He was the 'Perfect Soldier'. Nothing affected him.  
  
Duo did not care what Quatre thought. He held on to his conviction that Heero's body had been possessed by a ghost. He had seen Heero go through worse and still come out on top. There was absolutely no way that Heero could have amnesia from that measly hit he got from Wufei's katana.  
  
"I still say he's been possessed." Duo muttered then turned to Heero again.  
  
"You're not really my best bud anymore, are you? You're someone or something else." he addressed Heero sadly.  
  
Usagi unsure of how to respond grunted instead of saying anything. Apparently that was the right thing to do from the reaction she saw on their faces.  
  
"We still have the mission to complete." Trowa reminded the guys.  
  
"If Yui here isn't up to it, we'll have to complete the mission on our own. Then we tell Dr.J what's going on." said Wufei.  
  
"Can we leave you here alone Heero?" asked a concerned Quatre.  
  
"I'm tired so I'll just get back to my room," 'he' replied softly.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Quatre persisted.  
  
"Hai, Quatre-kun. What could possibly happen to me while I'm asleep?" 'he' joked.  
  
They gave 'him' strange looks but agreed to leave him there. Besides the manguanacs were there to watch him. The guys went off on their mission, their minds free of thoughts about Heero for the moment. A distraction during a mission could equal disaster.  
  
Usagi sighed in relief when they left her. She had surmised that she was in deep shit from the way they had pulled out the guns on her. If only she knew how to behave here, what to do, to say she thought. Then everything would be better.  
  
Wandering through the halls, she tried to find her way back into her, no his room. She was still trying to figure out just where she had seen him. Coming out of her musings, she looked around her and saw nothing familiar. She was as lost as a babe in the woods.  
  
'OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,' she wailed mentally, her despair evident in the sound. Surprisingly she received an answer from an unexpected quarter.  
  
'Damare!!' said a male voice scaring her out of what little wits she had left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon Dimension.  
  
  
  
Heero surveyed the scene before him in distaste. More girls had arrived only this set looked older than the other group. The new women's eyes held a wisdom he had never seen before and he knew he had to tread carefully with them.  
  
"Koneko, how are you feeling?" asked the light blonde woman who resembled and sounded like a man. 'She's more male than that fag Mamoru' he thought in surprise.  
  
"She's my girlfriend and future wife Haruka. I would think that I have first dibs on inquiring as to her state of well being." snapped Mamoru.  
  
'What idiot wanted to marry this ass,' thought Heero derisively. He noticed that all eyes were on him awaiting his answer. A blue haired woman was holding back Haruka from attacking Mamoru.  
  
"I'm fine." he said curtly.  
  
"Usagi-hime, I am sorry about the attack. As soon as I can get things together at the Gates of Time I will be back to help you. I sense an old evil is back in a new form but I can not be sure." Setsuna said before she disappeared.  
  
Thanks to Heero's wonderful training none of his shock showed on his face. 'A woman just disappeared into thin air.' This thought kept repeating itself in his head as he tried to listen to what the others were telling him.  
  
"Hime, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama think that you should stay with us for a while. Please say you will." pleaded an eager Hotaru.  
  
It was then Heero noticed that the tall dark green haired woman had also called him hime, well the person he was supposed to be. 'She's a princess. No wonder that fag found himself engaged to her.'  
  
"Usako, my love, are you truly fine? You gave me a scare when you were hit and then when you awoke." Mamoru said tenderly, walking up to embrace her.  
  
Unfortunately for him 'Usako' was not in the mood for any hugs, at least not from him. When he moved to place his arms around her, Usagi did something no one had ever seen her do before.  
  
Heero looked on in disgust that never showed as Mamoru moved towards him. He did not want that guy touching him. He did not know why. It was just a feeling he had and he trusted his instincts. When Mamoru no baka got close enough, Heero kneed him in the balls then flipped him over on his back.  
  
"Don't ever try to touch me again," he warned. " Or I'll do things to you that would make you wish you'd never been born."  
  
Mamoru lay doubled over on the floor in pain. He couldn't get up if he tried. A murderous rage filled him. How could that little bitch do that to him? He would kill her with his bare hands, strangle the life out of her while he violated her mind and body. In the name of all that was evil, he hurt like hell.  
  
Haruka smirked gleefully at Mamoru. She was proud of her koneko-chan. It did her proud to know that koneko had put what training she had given her to use. It pleased her immensely to see her use it on Mamoru. That homosexual, egotistical pig did not deserve one as sweet, kind and gentle as her koneko. Then again, she had yet to meet anyone who deserved her koneko.  
  
Hotaru smiled mysteriously as she gazed on at the scene before her. She had sensed something dark in Mamoru after the battle with Galaxia but had dismissed it as nothing. Now she was not so sure.  
  
The inners watched on in amazement. They had never seen Usagi behave as she had for the past hour. Something was seriously wrong. Her reaction to Mamoru's advances was odd to say the least. This could not be the same girl that had fought to keep him, who was hurt to the point of suicidal intentions when he did not want her, who stayed faithful all those months he had been away without his starseed. She had definitely changed and they were not sure if it was for the better.  
  
Heero was sick of being stared at. He was not ready to deal with these women just yet. He had to collect himself. Some rest should do him good and get him ready for what was ahead.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, I think I'll take you guys up on your offer. You guys have a computer right?"  
  
"Sure koneko. You know that, you're always on it looking for clothes and mangas ." supplied Haruka.  
  
"You can come whenever you want, Usagi-hime. You are always welcome to stay with us." added Michiru  
  
"Thank you. Can you pick me up tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Sure." agreed Haruka.  
  
Faking a yawn, Heero stepped over Mamoru and excused himself saying that he needed his/her beauty sleep. Heading back to his room he heard an ungodly wail full of despair in his head. Automatically he responded with a curt shut up. Mentally ofcourse. He also realised that the voice was feminine.  
  
To his surprise the wail was cut short and a gasp was heard. Unknowingly projecting, he thought 'What the hell is going on!!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now folks. I can't write more. I'm sleepy. I need my beauty sleep too. Not that they'll be getting much. I'll post chapter five tomorrow. I promise.08/18/2002 10:12 PM That's today. And thank you all who have reviewed. I thought my last chapter had gone unseen but I was corrected today. The guilt of having you readers encouraging me to continue while I haven't even bothered with this fic pushed me to write more. Thank you.  
  
I also need help. Can any of you send me japanese words and phrases that could be useful to me. Pretty please. I have tried getting translations but I don't have that much patience to search for the good ones. Those I tried gave me the translations in the japanese symbols. If you don't wanna type out the words just refer me to a good translation site. I desperately need your help.  
  
Ja ne. 


	7. Chapter 5 At last! Yipeee!

Guess who's back, back again. Lilac's back, tell a friend. Don't ya just love Eminem.

Now for the fifth chapter of Body Swapped. I have a hard time believing that I'm doing this. I have so much to do and so little time to do it.

I've noticed something. My fic only shows up when I look for stories under PG-13. Not when it's under all ratings or G – PG-13. So thank you all readers who look under the rating scale formerly mentioned. At least somebody gets to read it.

Disclaimer: The shows don't belong to me and the words to my first two sentences above minus the name Lilac also do not belong to me. But they fitted the scheme of things so I used 'em.

Chapter Five

Voices In My Head

Conversation Between Heero and Usagi…

Usagi tripped over her feet in shock when she heard the voice. Something she had not done in ages. She wondered if she was going crazy. It certainly would not surprise her if she was. A nervous breakdown was long overdue as far as she was concerned.

The voice came again, this time asking a question which she was wondering the answer to. 'What was going on?' Warily she moved to respond. There was something about the voice which struck a cord in her, compelled her to respond.

'I'm wondering the same thing myself. Are you real?'

Heero was silent for a moment. The girl's voice was like that of an angel's. Sweet and low, (Not that sugar for Diabetics. Don't even think it) it tempted him to do things and he had never met the girl. Not a good sign.

'Who are you and who do you work for?' he asked in his usual monotone. (freaky. Even in his head he has that monotone going strong. Well not for long.)

The angel giggled. 'Well my name's Usagi Tsukino and I don't work for anyone but a few minutes ago I was told I have a mission.'

At those words Heero's mind went into overdrive. One, the name those girls called him was Usagi. It did not take much for him to realise that this angelic voice belonged to the girl whose body he occupied. Two, she had a mission. That probably meant that they had gotten a mission and left her behind.

He turned pale at the thought of her piloting his Gundam. She did not know anything about Wing Zero . And the system would most likely make her crazy. Oh his poor babies, Wing Zero and his laptop, needed help. If she handled them, when he got back everything would be haywire.

'You are in my body. Have you seen Wing Zero?' he responded.(He only speaks monotone. It's tedious to tell you this every time. When he changes I'll let you know.)

'I guess that means you're this Heero I've been hearing about. Your pal Duo thinks you're possessed .' she said in amused tones.

' Leave it to the braided baka to think that.' He groaned.

'C'mon, he's not so bad. I kinda think he's cute.' She teased

Alarmed, Heero immediately responded with, 'Don't get any ideas. I don't want anyone thinking I'm **that** way.'

Usagi burst out laughing as she imagined his comrades reactions if she hit on Duo. 'Exactly how do you normally behave with them?' she asked after she calmed down.

'I only talk when I need to which isn't often.' He replied. 'I stay by myself, I work with them when we have missions. Since you are inexperienced, try to contact me when you have , I mean I , missions. I'll guide you through them step by step.'

'Hold up just a minute, who says I'm gonna do your missions. Can you even do what I have to do?' challenged Usagi.

'What do you do other than read comics and fool around?' queried Heero. 'What did you do to get your body in such a state? Trip down some stairs.'

'I wish.' She muttered.

'When duty calls, call on me. I'll do **my** best to help you step by step.' She told him mysteriously.

Heero growled in annoyance. She was keeping him in the dark. Did matter though. He remembered a saying he had heard when he was a child, resistant to his training. "There's more than one way to skin a cat."

'Hn.' He replied.

'So how are things over there. Any one notice a difference?' she asked.

Thinking back to his recent actions, he smirked slightly and allowed his amusement to colour his tone slightly. 'You could say that a difference as noted. For the better in my opinion.'

'I didn't ask for your opinion.' She retorted rudely. She was worried about how her Senshi would react. And let's not forget Mamoru.

'Did…uh…um…' she began nervously.

'What,' prompted Heero.

'Well I just wanna know if you saw my boyfriend.' She said in a rush.

'That baka. What did you see in him?' Heero said with a little disgust in his tone.

'Destiny.' Usagi replied sadly.

Heero wondered about her answer but decided to pursue that line of thought later.

Are you alone there?' he inquired.

'Yup. You were right, thy did leave me behind. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know your way around this mansion really well?' she replied with an embarrassed giggle. He could imagine the blush on her cheeks.

'Yes. I'll give you directions.' he agreed. 'A word of warning before I lead you wherever you want to go, try to be more introvert.'

'Introwhat?' she asked puzzled. 'Oh never mind just lead me to the bedroom.'

Giving her directions after gauging her location, they both went to bed. Usagi had b3egun to look at this as a new adventure minus youmas. A final break from monotonous battle. Heero just accepted. He would find a way to change but until then no attention would be brought to himself.

With these two different point of views, they fell asleep and entered dreamland. Together they dreamt of a faceless lover and together they wept for the loss they felt in the morning. Well Heero woke up feeling miserable.(I can't see him crying. Can you?)

Well that's the end of this chapter. Crappy I know but at least this parts gone. I know they easily accepted the telepathic connection but what did you expect. Usagi has been through too much to over react on that. Heero's the 'Perfect Soldier'. He has a rep to maintain which I plan to ruin later on but not yet.

Hope you enjoyed. Your opinion means much to me. I'm bushed. I got lots to do as usual. Forgive my lateness in posting this chapter. The male parental unit had me upset and doing something else. I don't wanna go into the details.

Expect the next chapter after I have passed the fifty mark for reviews. That's the only way. R&R peeps. If you're happy and encouraging, then I'm happy and writing.

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 6 Lucky Readers It's a little ea...

Hey, I'm back and ready to write. But its gonna be short. Just a little chat with the bad guys. We mustn't forget them. After all, they're what make the story more fun. Where would the shows be without the villains? Nowhere. That's where. 

Wufei: Shut your trap onna!! In the name of Nataku, you talk too much. 

Lilac: (outrage) Wufei!! How dare you speak to me this way. I'm telling. (bursts into tears) 

Wufei: (sneeringly) And who're you gonna tell? My mother? 

Lilac: *big smile breaks out* Of course. She's the only one who can properly put you in your place. 

(Wufei's mother is heard coming) 

Wufei's mother: Wu-chan!!! What have you done now you pig-headed baka. I swear you did not get your attitude or brains from me that's for sure. Only smarts in my family. Your father, bless his soul, would probably applaud you for your performance. The foolish man. * rolls eyes heavenward* 

Wufei: (turns pale and prepares to run) Lilac I'll get you for this. Don't you worry. 

Wufei's mother: (sternly) And just where do you think you're going young man. (grabs him by his ear and gives it a twist.) I thought I taught you better than this. Insulting a girl. 

Hmph. (drags him off) 

Lilac: *grinning evilly* D-chan, did ya get it all? 

Duo: (appears eagerly from hiding spot holding a camcorder) Oh yeah baby!! This is gonna be lots of fun. Can we blackmail him now? Pretty please? C'mon Lilac-chan, I know you wanna do it too. 

Lilac: Not now D-chan, I need some asprin. I feel a headache coming on. (That's for those of you who saw the movie 'What Women Want') 

Duo: *disappointed look) Yes Lilac-chan. We'll wait. To you readers out there, here comes the fic. By the way why do you even bother reading these little interludes? It seems pointless to me. 

Lilac: (irritated) You're in it you baka!! Go away!! You've made my headache worse. 

(moves off grumbling and ignores Duo's puppy dog eyes) 

Duo: (grins insanely) Don't worry. She can't resist. I'll have her in the palm of my hand by next chapter. 

(Heero suddenly appears) 

Heero: Omae o kurosu. (pulls out gun from Kami-sama knows where) Leave Lilac-chan alone. 

(Duo eeps and runs off. Satisfied, Heero returns to his laptop. Damn that thing!!) 

Chapter Six 

Clarifying The Villains 

Sailor Moon Dimension… 

" Master, what troubles you?" asked a female minion. A rather buxom and comely minion. (If she could she'd kill me for calling her that.) 

"That yaru dared to hit **me**!!!!! Why can't she die like that obedient twit she's supposed to be. Just goes to show how duplicitous women are." He raged, startling his minions. 

"Great lord, you are a fine stud in that body. How can any woman resist **you**, how can **anyone** resist you? She is a fool and a stubborn one at that. Chaos, have I not served you well? Let me kill her. I've waited too long for this." 

" Beryl, my love, I've always loved you. And this fool whose body I occupy has always lusted after your ample and delicious endowments." He said with a seductively dark look at those 'endowments'. " I can't see what that part of me saw in her before. At least this konoyaru had the sense to go after her for her title. Man he would have had a real cushy position." 

Sashaying forward, she ribbed herself enticingly against him. Bending forward, she kissed him full on the lips, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He readied instantly. He moved to grab her but she skittered away. 

"You minx," he told her in a passion roughened voice. 

"Please love, let me be the one to kill her. I want my revenge." Beryl insisted in determined tones. 

" Shut up darlin', you don't wear green well and you are so much **more** appealing when you're not talking." 

Chaos/Mamoru made a successful grab for her and proceeded to seduce her quite thoroughly with these words as a silencer.

Gundam Dimension…

"The Gundam pilots have just blown up the Illyrian base, sir . Here is the report on the latest attack. It is suspected that there is a traitor among us. That person will be found and dealt with , with your approval sir. " said Colonel Noin.

"Thank you, Colonel Noin. I will read it when I'm ready. What is your take on this?" replied Zechs.

"It's odd. There were only four Gundams and not one was Wing Zero."

"Heero Yui missed a mission. Never. He was probably elsewhere on another mission." Began Zechs, " Are you sure that it was his Gundam missing? He could have piloted another one."

"The data is correct. The battle was analyzed and the fighting styles present were of the other four pilots. Our highly esteemed 'Perfect Soldier' was absent from the fight." Noin replied derisively.

"Something's up. They are on to us I suspect. That's the only way. I don't like not knowing what he is up too. I need to find out where he was." a paranoid filled Zechs answered.

"We both know the best way to find that out is to go to your sister. What she sees in him I don't know. The way she behaves, it's no wonder he detests her." Noin winced in distaste.

" You put it mildly my dear. The boy would love to kill her. He'll get his wish soon enough. I just wish that banshee bitch would stop screeching his name all over the place. Thank God we're not really related. I'd be driven to suicide had that been the case." Zechs' animosity clear in his ringing tones of disgust.

" More like homicide, lover," Noin retorted with a twinkle in her eye.

Zechs' eyes held an answering twinkle. One that signified that their discussion had ended for the moment. Time for more invigorating matters.

It did not matter though. Things were going as planned. No one suspected them. As Relena's brother, Zechs had many privileges. Enough to enable him freedom of movement and security he would not have had otherwise.

Irony of ironies. It would be through Relena Peacecraft, bringer of peace to the earth and colonies that they would be subjugated to his militaristic rule.

I'm through with this chapter and dead tired. I don't think I'll sleep tonight. Anyways I could not resist and wrote this chapter. Be nice and review okay. I did not have to do this. I could have made y'all stew before posting this chapter but I love reviews and I hate having nothing to show y'all when I get reviews. Besides I'm very kind and I'm still waiting for my fifty reviews. Once there, I'll post two chapters a week for a month. That's a lot for me, I think I'll make it a fortnight. I have others writing that keep me busy.

Anyways that's all for now folks. Ignore Duo, he won't get me by next chapter. It's Heero I really want. I shall bid ye all adieu and leave for greener pastures.

Ja ne


	9. Chapter 7 Promise kept, first chapter fo...

Hey, I'm gonna give you the chapter at last. Expect the next in two days. I'm so bored right now. I hope you liked the last. Thank goodness that I'm a half decent writer. Don't worry I'm not in the palm of Duo's hand. Hee-chan took good care of that. Right Hee-chan? 

Heero: Hn 

Don't mind him, he's just upset that I hid his laptop. It's like his mistress. And we can't have that, now can we? Now onto other topics. I hate writing disclaimers so from now on there is only one disclaimer left to write. Anyone who objects can sue me. I know I'd win the counter sue. (smirks evilly) 

Thank you all who reviewed. Next time I'm online while writing, I'll include names but for now everyone stays Anonymous. Thanks also for the words and site. 

On with the fic!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: There is no way in my entire life that I'll ever own these two shows unless the creators are distant relations who leave them to me upon their deaths. I'm never going to own the shows. I'm just borrowing the characters and their weapons. Don't sue. This Chapter and those to follow are products of my imagination but as before mentioned, the characters and weapons aren't owned by myself. 

(repetition is good. Who says you can't cheat the law) 

Chapter Seven 

Oh Crazy Morning 

Gundam Dimension… 

Usagi awoke to the sound of shouting. A heavy thud was heard just outside. 

"Would you guys keep it down out there!!!!!!" she shouted all the while thinking it was Rei chasing one of the girls. " I need my beauty sleep!!" 

Duo and Wufei skidded to a stop in complete shock. Heero Yui, supreme master of silence, was shouting for them to be quiet and that he needed **beauty** sleep. What was the world coming to? 

They glanced at each other worriedly. Wufei was not certain if amnesiacs went through personality changes. If that was the case, he vehemently that Heero did not develop the opposite of his original personality. That would mean another Duo, so to speak, in the house. One was more than enough. 

'An alien or ghost who needs beauty sleep. Must be female. I wonder if she'd mine showing me her real body. I sure hope she's a ghost, that way she'd have more of a chance of being a hot tamale.' A huge hentaish grin appeared on Duo's face. Luckily Wufei was not paying any attention to him or he would have gotten backhanded. 

All the while, Usagi was fully awake and aware of her mistake. The wail she let out was stifled before it could reach full volume. She had to try and act natural. Ha, like that had not already been ruined. At least she had a cover. Grinning evilly, she remembered the blonde's words from the night before. Amnesia. An excuse to do anything and everything until they could find a way to get back to their own bodies. 

Rubbing her hands in front of her in that devious manner we all know and have tried, she began to plot. Heero would not mind. He had the excuse just like her. Then again he might be hard pressed to remember. 

'What are you up to,' came that now familiar monotone. How could anyone possibly forget it. 

Usagi in her startled state let out a loud shriek. Upon hearing it, the two pilots out side her door, stalled their departure to ask if she was alright. Delaying her response to Heero's statement, she assured them that she was okay and ordered them to leave. The royalty in her was coming out already. 

'Now darlin' whatever gave you an idea like that. I'm just waking to the noise of Duo and Wufei.' she drawled silkily. (voice recognition) 

'Because I sense it in your mind.' he replied, never reacting to her use of the endearment. 

'What!!! You were spying on me!!!' shrieked an outraged Usagi. 

Heero winced. Even mentally she had a shriek that could bust the eardrums; only in this case a headache was the result. Though not as bad as that banshee Relena's. Hers sickened you to the point of being bedridden. 

'I wanted to talk to you. Get a hold of yourself.' he replied harshly. 

'Fine,' she said, still miffed. ' I'll listen.' 

'I'm moving in with your friends Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. I think we should keep each other informed of our actions so that we'll be able to answer any questions and respond appropriately if spoken to or jested about it.' Heero told her. 

'That's so cool!! You'll have a great time with the Outers. But, just for the record, why aren't you staying with the Inners instead?' Usagi inquired. 

' My reasons.' he responded curtly. 

'C'mon. You gotta tell me or else,' threatened Usagi. 

'Hn.' 

'Fine. You'll be getting a big surprise when you get your body back. I'll guarantee it.' she retorted with a smirk. 

'Don't you dare do anything to my Wing Zero or my laptop,' he warned in his deadliest monotone. 'Or omae o kurosu.' 

"Puh-leeeeeeesssse, sugar. Death threats don't work on me. Not after what I've been through. Don't even bother trying.' 

Heero shook his head in exasperation. Lucky for him no one was there to see this momentous occasion. Then he took into consideration her words. He had a lot of work to do. He had no idea that the answers would come to him. 

'Doesn't matter. Right now we have to think of a way to get our bodies back.' Heero said to pull the conversation back on track. 

'AWWWW, Hee-kun, I'm hungry. I just woke up against my will and you're already want me to think sensibly? I can't think on an empty stomach.' she whined, a cute pout appearing on her lips. To bad a pout which looked cute on her did not sit to well with the Perfect Soldier's gorgeous bod. 

'Fine go eat. I'll get back to you later and here's something you ought to know; I kicked your boyfriend when he tried to touch me.' 

With those words, Heero put up a mental shield (he's good at those, how else does he deal with Duo's constant chatter) to block out the wail he knew would follow his statement. Tactical maneuvers were his specialty. Like this one to prevent his brain from melting. He could still hear the faint sound of her ranting coming through, though. Boy was she loud. 

Usagi was pissed by the time she got to the kitchen. First, Heero tells her that he kicked her Mamo-chan. Then she gets lost in this stupid house and lastly, when she finally finds the kitchen, it looks like all the food is gone. 

"Hey Hee-man, got enough beauty sleep? Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are on a morning? Well you are." greeted Duo ,to everyone's surprise but Usagi. He only succeeded in irritating her more. 

"Why Duo-chan, I never knew you were interested. Now that I know, we can celebrate the beginning of our new relationship by you taking me out to brunch. I'm positively starving since some obnoxious pig ate all the food." Usagi responded with a sweet smile. 

Duo promptly fainted. Wufei stuttered and Quatre stared in shock. Trowa's one visible eye looked ready to bulge out of it's socket. Heero Yui had just did three things that he'd never been seen to do before. Flirt, smile, and use an endearment towards Duo. And the most shocking of all was that it was done to a male. 

Satisfied with the reactions her statement had brought forth, she turned to the fridge in hopes of finding something. Alas, the new transportation of goods had yet to arrive. So the huge fridge was empty as was the pantry when she checked. Now, you did **not** leave Usagi hungry. Guys think PMS is bad, try Usagi without her meal. 

Turning her wrath on the poor unsuspecting G-boys, she let it rip. Duo who had just awoken from his first faint was doomed to repeat it. Conking out one more time from hearing Heero swear and rave about there not being food was too much for his already weakened system. 

Quatre followed. It was a sensory overload. Wufei got a nosebleed listening to all the foul words Heero knew. Trowa was unable to stop stuttering. The thought in all minds, those unconscious had the thought before they fainted, was the amazing fact that this act was over food, or rather the lack of. 

Calming herself enough to realize that she had over done had her worrying. This was definitely **not **how Heero would act. Sighing heavily, she turned to Trowa and asked as politely as she could, 

"May we go out so I can eat? I'm very hungry." 

Trowa grabbed the solution offered up. A happy Heero meant no troubles. He was thankful that he had not pulled his gun on them. Ofcourse he did not know that Usagi had no idea that Heero normally carried a gun. Usagi had taken one look at it and thrown it in the trash. 

Quaint little café in Sanq Kingdom… 

Duo was once again shocked. He never knew that Heero had it in him. The way he was vacuuming up that food was astounding. He was putting away more than he had ever put away in one go. The food would appear then disappear in seconds. And he was cheering him on enthusiastically. His beliefs on the ghost/alien were momentarily forgotten.

Usagi was in heaven. The food here was excellent and in large quantity and variety and the company quite about her eating habits. Then again, watching Duo eat showed her that she had competition. Lucky for them the patrons of this café were not interested in their marathon. 

After half an hour of pigging out, she finally rested back and said those magic words. 

"Boy am I full. I can't eat another bite." 

Then she let out a huge yawn. The sighs of relief from her companions went unnoticed as she fell asleep at the already cleared table. 

Signaling for the waitress to bring the bill, he shuddered. He was rich but that did not mean he was a spend thrift. It was his pleasure to spend money on friends but this was ridiculous. He feared the cost of the food. When he received the bill, the combined cost of what Heero had eaten with Duo's was enough to drive a poorer man to his knees. That is because that man would have to feed them for their entire stay at his mansion. 

" That's taken care of. Shall we go back to the mansion?" asked Quatre. 

"I think it would be wiser if we paid a visit to the supermarket or the grocery." stated Trowa. 

"I agree. Yui acted like a onna over the absence of a little food." said Wufei with as hint of disgust. 

Usagi caught his words and the disgust as she slowly awoke. That woke her up real fast. With a speed and rage that would have done both Haruka and Rei proud, she emasculated Wufei so thoroughly that he stalked out of the café in a huff to fume silently. 

"Oh my gosh, Wu-man just got put down by Hee-man!!" exclaimed Duo. 

"Duo, stop that taunting right now." Usagi sternly admonished, giving him a glare. 

Duo having been on the receiving end of **plenty** of those glares noticed a difference, however slight it was. 

'That's odd. He never glared like that before.' he thought before bowing his head in shame. He felt like his mother was chastising him. At least what he imagined it would feel like. 

"Did I hear you guys say shopping before Wufei opened his trap?" Usagi asked hopefully. 

"Uh, yes." Quatre reluctantly answered. 

"Coool!!" she exclaimed in a tone similar to Duo's. Another shock was delivered to the present g-boys. 

Then they all received a shock as the voice they least wanted to hear let out her mating call in her best screech. 

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

"Nande kuso??" Usagi blurted out the expletive as she saw a wheat blonde girl barreling towards her, arms outstretched. 

I'm finally through with this chapter. The continuation of it is not in the next chapter. MWUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

A little suspense goes a long way. Anyways, thank you my wonderful reviewers. You reached the fifty mark and passed it. Now I'm waiting for the hundred mark to be passed. Then I'd be the happiest girl in the world. 

Questions: 

Should the g-boys meet the Sailor Scouts? 

Should Relena become friends with Usagi as Heero then mellow out on the relationship? (Stalking and asking to be shot) 

Should I make Beryl good at the end and put her with Treize? 

Those questions are just for a little of your input. I may or may not use the majority decision. I am the author after all. 

By the way, should I dedicate chapters to reviewers? 

I leave with these thoughts for now. 

Ja ne. 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight is on its way but I need a little encouragement. I've got school opening on Monday and I'm not in the mood. This is my last year at that bloody school. Then I become an ex-con (convent). I know, I know, pitiful ain't it. An all girls school. Least it gives an appreciation for the guys. 

Anyways, I'm disappointed. Not enough reviews for the last chapter. I checked. How am I supposed to be happy with such depressing feedback? A happy me equals more chapters. You're lucky I promised four in two weeks. When I'm through with them and still find myself below the hundred mark, I'm gonna concentrate on my handwritten fanfics. 

Now for my decision for the dedication of chapters. When I see a hundred or more reviews, then and only then shall I look for my most faithful reviewers. Chapters shall be dedicated to them and to reviewers who gave the suggestions which were used. That should satisfy those who are interested, nay? 

Now we go onto the fic. 

Duo: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!! 

Lilac: What is it now you baka? 

Duo: What about your disclaimer? And Wufei? I still want to blackmail him. 

Lilac: My disclaimers already said. Isn't that great!! No more writing of a disclaimer. At least for this fic. 

Duo: Yeah, yeah whatever…but about Wufei. (whiny) 

Lilac: (irritated) Leave me be and let me write my blasted fic!!! And leave Wufei alone. 

Duo: Aww, c'mon Lilac.(looks at her now flaming red eyes) Then again, I just remembered a mission. Yeah, that's it. The mission I got from Dr.J. (backs away slowly then turns and flees.) 

Lilac: (sighs heavily) Braided baka. If he wasn't so sweet sometimes I'd have already kicked his @$$ to the curb. (Disappears from view) 

_Chapter Eight _

_Heero's New Routine_

Sailor Moon Dimension… 

Heero got up and went to the bathroom while trying to ignore Usagi's ranting. Kami-sama, demo she had a loud voice. Readying himself for the day ahead, he wondered what mischief she would get into. From what he could tell about her, she loved causing trouble. The friendly sort anyway.

He desperately hoped that she did nothing too suspicious and that she got nowhere near his Gundam. Her friendly sort of trouble could destroy or deface one of his loves.

Thinking back to the night before, he dismissed all thoughts of Usagi. While he had been thinking she had run out of steam, as the saying goes. Her friends were suspicious. Her boyfriend was suspicious. And she made no mention of being royalty yet her friends called her princess. She certainly looked like one in his opinion. Not at all like that annoying saseko Relena Peacecraft.

Getting dressed proved to be a feat that he did not want to face up to. No matter how determined he was to act as inauspiciously as possible. Wearing a dress was not an option. He was a guy for crying out loud, not a fag nor a cross dresser. Just the thought of putting on a dress froze him in his spot.

Searching through what little clothes she appeared to have there, he found an acceptable outfit at the bottom of the pile. A pair of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Unfortunately our dear Heero Yui no had a problem that many of us gals face. What shoes was he going to wear with the outfit?

Hence another search began. By the time he found the right pair shoes, white tennis shoes, the others were shouting for him to hurry. He even heard a few mutterings of 'How typical', 'Can't she for once be on time' and 'We'll be old and gray before she learns to be early.'

'Well I guess I've got a good start on being Usagi.' Heero thought with a smirk.

Finally ready, he took all items of clothing and dumped them in a bag. There was no time to pack properly. He walked calmly out of the room and strolled to the front.

All the Senshi were present, that is all but Setsuna.(Mamoru is not Senshi) As expected, most of them wrongly thought that their princess was back to normal.( Like that's likely to happen anytime soon) Another thing they were expecting was a racing Usagi bursting into the room full of apologies. They got none of that. Instead the shocked Senshi had to watch her stroll calmly into the room carrying her things and asking in a cold emotionless voice if they were ready.

Heero was highly amused by the expressions on their faces. They ranged from utter shock to amazement to pride (surely you can guess who) to amusement.(this one might be a little tougher) Not that it showed. Heero was then struck by a wonderful thought. Here he could show a little emotion and there would be no judgment from anyone.

Dr.J had succeeded in teaching him how to hide all his emotions but not in destroying them all. Why else would he have felt remorse over that little girl and her dog? No one really knew if he had emotions except Quatre who had a way with things like that and Trowa who was goods at observing.

"I would like to leave sometime today," he stated coldly.

"Why you ungrateful brat!! You just wasted over an hour up there and you want to tell us to hurry!!" an enraged Rei shouted.

"Are you through?" began Heero with a raised eyebrow. "I would very much like to get settle in at Haruka's place."

Rei immediately fell into a stunned silence. Usagi had just told her off. (It's about time too) Her Usagi, who was as softhearted as they come, had told her off. Makoto sensing a tirade about to start quickly interceded.

"Usa-chan, what about breakfast. You know you can't survive without eating every thirty minutes."

"I'll get something later." replied Heero.

"Are you sure, hime?" Michiru softly inquired.

"Hai." Heero nodded curtly then turned and walked out.

"I'm so proud of her. She's gotten more mature. My sweet koneko's all grown up." Haruka said with a huge grin on her face. She could not help but remember how she had taken care of Mamoru no baka. In her opinion, it was about time she saw him for what he truly was. A manipulative bastard with only one thing on his mind. Power. The power he would have received when he married her.

She and the rest of the Outers knew that the future they saw with Crystal Tokyo was not to be. The real King was unknown. Setsuna had told of how she no longer saw the last Crystal Tokyo. None of the Inners could remember the true battle with the Dark Moon Family. Something had caused a change in events. Setsuna being the Guardian of the Time Gates was not completely affected as she had the first memories and the new ones. And they all worried that Usagi was at the core of all this.

I've got writer's block so I'm calling it part A and will give you a part B as soon as possible. And it'll be nice and long. It's the fact that I have to go back to school. It's depressed me to the point that I can't write. Wish me luck in finding more inspiration.

By the ways, I have a fic, Truth of Cosmos. It's only got like a prologue and a chapter but it was kinda nice. Would you please read and tell me whether or not I should continue?

It would be so nice of you all.

I'm roasting here and I need to calm down. I bid you fair adieu and best of wishes.

Ja ne.


	11. Chapter 8B Finally it's here

Hey guys, I'm back and happy though my reviews for my other fic are sorely lacking but hey, doesn't matter. I still have this one. Anyways, I'm gonna give you what you want, the rest of the fic. I hope you enjoy it. But first I'd like to say thanks to Linauri for reviewing each chapter so that I might continue. I now register 105 reviews. From the next chapter there will be dedications but the rest of 8 is dedicated to Linauri. 

_Chapter Eight _

_Heero's New Routine_

Part Two 

Heero was astonished at the size of the mansion before him. (Imagine one of those big Tudor style mansions) It was huge, about the same size as one of Quatre's. And only three women lived in it. No servants. Naturally, he tried to figure out how they managed to keep such a huge place squeaky clean among themselves. From what he understood, that Setsuna chick who disappeared was a regular visitor to the house. She never stayed to long.

He had followed the women into the house, while taking in his surroundings as nonchalantly as possible. There were many pretty ornaments and antiques. He assumed that they were worth a truckload of cash.

'_Damn! They must be as rich as Quatre_.' He thought to himself.

"To whom do these antiques belong to? You guys don't strike me as collectors." Heero asked aloud.

Hotaru looked at him and giggled.

"Don't you remember hime-sama, it's Setsuna-mama's things."

Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other and then at Usagi. They knew that she might have trouble remembering but had not expected the issue to come up so soon. As much as Haruka liked the new Usagi, she missed the old one's smile.

"Oh. Can you show me to my room?" Heero responded.

"Sure!!!" burst out an excited Hotaru. Though she sensed something not quite right with her princess, she did not sense any evil. Not how she sensed evil in Mamoru.

"Don't forget we have to meet the Inners at the Arcade," reminded Michiru. Haruka grumbled obscenities in the background as she still did not approve of the Inners. She considered them weak. Not fit to protect her koneko-chan.

"Hnn," agreed Heero. He followed Hotaru up the stairs and onto the second floor.

She led him through a corridor then turned right then left then right again, finally stopping in front of a door marked with a silver eight point star in a circle of darkness. Upon opening, he saw a room elegantly decorated in shades of silver and black. There seemed to be an undercurrent of light and dark energy flowing through the room. He felt immediately at home but there was also a sense of loss. The dark currents seemed to strengthen when he entered and almost overpowered the now weaker light currents.

"Hope you like it. Setsuna-mama decorated it just for you. She has anticipated your visit for some time now." Hotaru explained.

"It's great. Perfect." he whispered reverently. He had forgotten that she was in the room and had closed his eyes to better take in the vibes.

Hotaru smiled softly at the sight of her hime with her eyes closed and her concentration on something Hotaru only faintly sensed. For those few moments it appeared as if her hime was truly at peace.

The two made a picture of virtue and contrast as they stood together. Light and dark. Only the reality was death and pure darkness. Darkness that needed to be reunited with the light.

The amount of time that passed was unknown to them as they suddenly blinked out of their reverie. Hotaru excused herself and left Heero to his unpacking. Heero looked at his room and sighed. He had never before felt so comfortable somewhere except…

The memory of something nagged him, buried in his sub-consciousness, teasing him mercilessly with its promise of peace. Inner peace.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention to unpacking. (There are no Odangos. He can't make them. Minako braided the hair) Then in the middle of unpacking, he heard a beep from Usagi's communicator. Naturally not knowing what it was, he checked and saw Rei's face appear at the same time Haruka followed by Michiru burst into his room unannounced.

"Usagi we need you now. The Arcade is under attack by a youma!!!"

"Koneko, the Arcade's under attack!!"

'_Nande kuso?!!!!!!_' 

Well folks this is the end. The next chapter will be in the Gundam Dimension. You finally get to know how Usagi reacts to Relena. Been waiting for that, haven't ya? Well it's coming. Be ready for it. Please review and check out my other fics 'Redemption' and 'Fortune's Gift'. Your opinions would be greatly appreciated.

PS 

Don't worry, the next chapter will be long. I promise. Sorry for the shortness of this one, then again, this is a continuation.

Ja ne.


	12. Chapter 9 : Thought it wouldn't come did...

Hey peeps. Sorry about the long absence, my parents have taken to removing the transformer from the computer when I stay on too long. Anyways, I have the next chapter here and rearing to go. No interludes before it so I can better satisfy you guys. 

This chapter is dedicated to a rather intriguing supporter. I was surprised when I realized he was a guy. I thought guys did not read this stuff. I was told not to dedicate anything to him but I'll do it anyway. I just won't mention any names. He should know himself. The next chapter will be dedicated to Jessica, another reviewer who is quite supportive. 

A message to LunaPrincess. I just read a fic of yours last night and I totally loved it. Unfortunately it's incomplete. I am begging you to continue Last Kiss. If you are reading this then please consider my request. I would love for one of you readers to inform her of my plea and to check out the fic. BTW, it's rated R so you little ones had better go check out something else. It is at ffn. 

Disclaimer: Read Chapter One through Five. 

Chapter Nine 

Banshee Surprise 

Gundam Wing Dimension… 

Usagi watched in horror as a wheat blonde girl with a crazed look in her eyes came barreling down on her person. (Think of a speeding train) The girl grasped onto her current body and seemed intent on squeezing the life out of her.

"C…ca…can't…b…br…brea…breathe." She managed to gasp out as she became lightheaded and everything started to turn black The crazy onna would pay when she got free. 

"Umm…Ms.Relena, you're chocking Heero again." Quatre pointed out. 

Wufei, on the other hand, was cruder. "You **_fucked up _**onna, let go of Yui before he dies from suffocation!!!" 

Relena, caught up in her sick fantasy world, only heard the words that could shatter her dream. Heero dying. Immediately, she released him from her death grip around his waist and instead tried to grab his arm which, somehow, in his weakened state he managed to keep from her. 

Usagi was gulping in sweet air while trying to avoid that bimbo plague that wanted to attach herself to her. She was horrified by the thought that this was a normal occurrence. She really pitied Heero right then and she admired his restraint. Someone else would have shot the yaru by now. She also wondered what had held him back from seriously maiming her. 

"Oh Hee-chan. I know you love me. If you didn't you would have shot by now after all those times I offered myself to you for just that purpose. And time after time you proved that our love would triumph over all."she simpered. (I need to go gag right now) 

Usagi was not at all pleased. Heero love this psychotic ama? Hell no!! That just did not seem like the impression she got from him and she was excellent at judging people. 

"Would you leave me alone bitch. Can't you see that He…I don't love you." Usagi snarled all the while hoping that the others had not noticed her little slip of tongue. 

Suddenly images flashed before her eyes. They were all memories of Heero's encounters with this girl. 

'_Kami-sama. She really is a psycho!! No wonder poor Hee-chan…Heero, Heero, Heero hates her guts and he can't kill her because it's his mission to protect her. Maybe she get killed by accident. Or kidnapped.'_ Usagi thought with a wicked grin. 

Every single disgusting, heart wrenching moment that Heero had ever spent in her company had passed before Usagi's eyes. (Talk about no secrets between lovers) Usagi was determined to do something about his calamity. All thoughts of retribution were behind her. No one, absolutely no one, deserved to suffer like he had. As if a bad childhood was not enough. 

Duo was intrigued by Heero's reaction. Gone were the death glares and threats. This was definitely not his best bud but he would not have traded this moment for anything…except a new and improved Deathscythe Hell. Relena's expression was priceless when she had heard the words that came out of Heero's mouth. Her mouth had dropped open like that of a fish and kept moving like on too with the opening and closing movements she did as she tried unsuccessfully to speak. Her eyes held shock and then anger. Her recovery had happened. 

"Who is she?" she hissed. 

"Huh??" asked everyone present. Quatre had been feeling kind of sorry for her but her tone of voice changed his mind. She sounded so much like a vindictive bitch. Even Trowa was taken aback by her question. Wufei was amused. Finally the onna was showing her true colours. 

Usagi was confused now. There was no way she could know about the switch so she had to be referring to someone else. But who? Looking into her eyes, Usagi was mesmerized by the hatred she saw there. 

"Who are you talking about?" she asked with false bravado. The hate was as livid as that she had see in her former opponents eyes. Just thinking about them made her shiver. Especially Chaos. He had **really** hated her. 

"Don't try and play me for a fool Heero. I know that some slut has turned you against me and I want to know exactly who she is." 

"Do you think I'm stupid? If I gave you the name of this non existent girl, you would have something bad happen to her. I can see into your heart Relena and it's as black as an abyss." Usagi said with calm superiority. She was the reincarnated Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo and fiancée of Prince Endymion. She had fought for her beliefs against evils that threatened to overcome her world as Sailor Moon. There was no way she would let this insipid bitch make her cower. 

Relena was too angered to take proper notice of what she was being told. All she heard was the refusal of the name of whatever whore that had stolen her Heero away from her. She whirled around and stormed out of the café, taking no heed of those in her path. She would find out who the u waki onna was and get rid of her. 

The pilots glanced at each other. They had paid attention to Heero's words and knew that something was up. There was no way amnesia could make someone act that way. Duo's face held a smug look hat screamed **'I told you so'**. 

Wufei was annoyed at the braided baka for his attitude but puzzled over Heero. True there are people who could look into others hearts and see who thy truly were but they were few and far in between. Plus Heero had said that Relena's heart was black. An impossibility in his mind, for she was a devout pacifist, albeit they had just seen a side of her no one had known she had. 

Trowa was brooding over it all. Something fishy was going on and he planned on getting to the bottom of it. (Sounds like a detective doesn't he?) 

Quatre was naturally distressed at the recent scene. He was a kind soul and loathed to see his friends fight. As much as he sometimes despised Relena, he respected her for what she had achieved. Peace between the Colonies and the Earth. 

Usagi was very much aware of her faux pas and wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. (sound familiar anyone?) Boy did she need a quick excuse. She silently thanked Selenity-sama for all the practice she had gotten when lying to her parents about her whereabouts after a battle. 

"So guys, I thought we were going to get some groceries?" she said hopefully. 

The pilots blinked at her and nodded slowly. Duo was eager to get some snacks for later and a few **other** supplies. They all moved as one and exited the café, painfully aware of the attention they were receiving as a result of the little incident with Relena. Everyone knew who she was and who Heero was and now they had a month's worth of gossip to pass along. Things were finally beginning to get interesting in the Relena's little kingdom. 

Should I end here? Nah , I think another meeting with our coupled Villains is warranted. 

Secret Base… 

Zechs Marquis looked at the plans before him. The machine they planned to create would be the ultimate weapon. The most powerful weapon created by far excluding the ones the gods created. He glanced at his second in command. She was dressed in a form fitting black pants with the requisite boots sheathing her delectable feet. Her jacket was off, revealing a profile of her perfectly formed breasts in the tight spandex top she wore. Just looking at her got him horny.

Noin felt her leaders gaze on her and smiled inwardly. Everything was going as planned. It was a pity he would have to die but it was for the greater good. She would just find someone else to service her. 

"Noin, have you found out Heero's whereabouts on the night of the attack?" he queried. 

"Yes commander. He was at the mansion they are currently staying in. But no activity was noticed. Also, there was an accident there earlier. My informants are still gathering information on what happened but it would seem like the Perfect Soldier is out of commission for the moment." Noin responded in a chilled tone, an evil smirk adorning her pretty face. 

"Is that so, Lieutenant?" Zechs raised a perfectly arched brow in disbelief. 

"That is rather unusual but if it is fact then we can go ahead and use it to our advantage. My sister will prove useful in finding out exactly what is going on over there, after all she is more welcome than I am."

"Yes but being part of the Preventors is useful, is it not? Aren't you glad you took my advice?"

"Ofcourse, Lieutenant. Now for more personal matters. How's your back? I hope you're not too sore and up to another session." Zechs said suggestively.

"Always." Noin replied moving seductively towards Zechs while slowly removing her top. (thank goodness this is not a lemon. I'd burn up from blushing) 

With the remote near his hand, Zechs engaged the electrical lock on his door to thwart any interruptions and dimmed the lights. It was time for a little rest and relaxation; and sexual healing.

Finally the chapter's finished. Next chapter is on Destiny and Fate so stay tuned for the little story I'll cook up. Remember to read and review. I'll try my best to get it out by Sunday but it will be difficult. Thank you, those of you who reviewed my other fic Fortune's Gift and the pitiful few who reviewed Redemption. I feel like no one likes that one. Anyways, the only way that I'm going to upload another chapter is if I see 21 reviews. It's just 6 more to go people. Read and reviews please (T.T). 

Like I said before, if you want me to write about a different couple, tell me. I'll do a fic just for you guys who all want the same couple. Over ten requests for a particular couple qualify. Thank you for reading my fic. Bless you and have a lovely week. 

Ja ne. 


	13. Chapter 10 : A little early I know but h...

Hey there peeps!! What d'ya know, here's another chapter out sooner than expected. But there's a catch. There's always a catch. It's one of those ridiculous laws of the universe that screws everyone over. I'll let you find out for yourself what this catch is. You'll probably hate me in the end but you'll be more interested in my fic. 

MWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* Clears throat * Now for my introduction. 

Heero: * pulls out gun * Omae o korosu Lilac. 

Lilac: Eeep! What'd I do this time? 

Duo: * bounces out from behind Heero * Hey babe!! What be happening? 

Heero: * turns and glares at Duo. * Never call Lilac 'babe' again. 

Lilac: * with beatific smile and stars in her eyes * Oh Hee-chan. I never knew you cared. Let's get eloped. 

Heero: * turns glare back on Lilac * Oh no you don't. I still have a bone to pick with you. 

Duo: * looks around nervously like he doesn't want to be there * Uh…I think I'll just go bug Wufei now. He must be wondering where I am. * makes move to run * 

Heero: * grabs Duo with free hand * You. Stay. Put. 

Lilac: * stern expression, chastising tone * Now, Heero. How many times have I told you not to pick on Duo. It's not his fault that he's a baka or totally mentally incapacitated when it comes to most things. Let him go. 

Duo: * shoots a glare at Lilac and speaks sarcastically* Gee, thanks for the support Lilac. Always knew I could count on you to give me glowing reviews. 

Lilac: * flushes * Well it is true most of the time. You do act like that. Why do you think Heero and Wufei threaten you so frequently? Your utterly charming personality? 

Heero: * rolls eyes heaven ward * Shut up and listen. I know what you did last summer. If you don't stop trying to ruin my rep in the fic, I'll let everyone know what you did. Got me? 

Lilac: * shocked and horrified * Heero!! How dare you try to blackmail me!! This is my fic. I can do whatever I want and you can't do nothing. Besides no knew knows what happened last summer except us ( points to herself and Duo) and I intend for it to stay that way. * sticks out tongue * 

Duo: * pales noticeably but his reaction goes unnoticed by Lilac and Heero. Gulps softly and tries to sneak away* 

Heero: * same monotone as throughout dialogue * Have it your way then. One more move to ruin my perfect reputation and the secrets out. If you think I don't know, then ask Duo what happened the last time he went out and got drunk. * turns and leaves, simultaneously putting his gun wherever he hides it * 

Lilac: * turns light shade of purple in rage and pulls out a katana * **_DDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You bakayarou!!! BUKKOROSHITE YARU ZO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

Duo: * takes off running like the demons of hell are after him * 

Lilac: Here's the fic peeps. Ignore that little scene. It means absolutely nothing. * takes off after Duo an murderously evil gleam in her eyes * 

Disclaimer: Ditto whatever I had in previous chapters where disclaimers appeared. I'm too broken to be sued. Take pity you SOB lawyers. 

Chapter Ten 

Beyond Time and Space… 

Destiny looked through the Mirror of Truth. As far as she could tell, everything seemed to be going as planned except for Zechs' little machine. How he came up with something like that she was not sure but she figured that the pilots and Senshi could handle it.

Getting up from her seat before the Mirror, she glanced affectionately at her mother who stood before her spindle watching the Tapestry of Life as it slowly grew. Her mother had repaired the damage she had caused when she had performed the little spell. All those whose lives had been sacrificed were to be reborn . Life would continue as it had before and she was indefinitely grounded.

Destiny walked over to her mother and laid her left hand on Fate's right shoulder. Her mother looked tired and haggard up close. She had had little rest since the incident **and** had met with the Gods for a lengthy discussion on her actions. How she wished she knew what they had said to her mother for upon her return, she had looked so defeated. 

"Mother, you can rest now. Everything's going to be fine. Great even." Destiny said in soft tones. 

Fate sighed heavily, " My Child, my dear, sweet, naïve offspring. You have yet to realize the negative consequences of your actions." 

"What is **that** supposed to mean?" asked a puzzled Destiny. 

"You have no idea how much the Gods are against what you are trying. They are more angered over your antics than when I had tried." 

Destiny's eyes widened in shocked disbelief. Here was her mother telling her that she had once tried what she had. The same mother who had argued and chastised her mightily for her 'foolish action'. 

"Truly, Mother. **You** once tried to bring them together? I find that very hard to grasp." 

"It's true, my Child. It was during the Silver Millennium. How arrogant and headstrong I was then." 

"But mother, there are no records of Heero Yui ever having a past life during the time of the Silver Millennium." 

"That's because the Gods destroyed them. They went through a lot to separate the two and they succeeded. All memory of him was erased from the minds of all those who knew him. It was the way it was originally intended. Until…until I interfered." Fate explained with a sorrowful expression. 

"Go MOM!!!!!" cheered Destiny in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"Hush Child!" she snapped. Destiny immediately quieted and settled down. 

"Why? Why do the Gods disapprove of a match so destined, so perfect that anyone could see the happiness the two would bring to each other and those who met them?" Destiny inquired in a timid voice. 

"I know not why my Child. I only know what happened in the Silver Millennium although I have heard rumours but they are solely that. Falsehoods created by a person or persons to scare and discredit the Gods." 

"Mother, why is it that you seem so miserable whenever the Silver Millennium is mentioned? It's as if you are responsible for the evil that destroyed it." 

"Because my little one, I am directly responsible. I caused the destruction of the Silver Millennium with my foolish pride. I believed that I could change what the Gods decreed right and I ended up destroying the lives of millions as well as the one true kingdom that upheld peace among all." 

Destiny stared at her mother in shock. She had never imagined that her mother carried so much guilt inside of her. It was slowly but surely tearing her apart from the inside out. 

"Fine then. Tell me what you did. I know you did not do what I have done. Tell me your story and maybe, just maybe I could learn from your mistakes." Destiny said, her wisdom evident. Her true station was prominent for it was one of those times when she was doing her duty and ina commanding position which was normally held by the fragile looking woman before her. Her light had dimmed considerably and she looked ready to drop. 

" As you wish, little one." Fate agreed softly. Gathering her courage, she began the tale of her greatest failure to her only offspring. 

Well? How was it? Hope you enjoyed my warped sense. This fic is changing right before my very eyes. I wonder if any of you readers remember what Usagi called Heero in the 'dream' before they awoke in each other's bodies. It's like a major clue as to why the Gods are against the relationship. 

BTW, Fate and Destiny are spirits; the forms are light in humanoid shape. When they appear before mortals, they take the form of either a close friend/family or a desired person. Makes things way easier. 

Thanks reviews so far. I Have not had much time to check them properly. I love you people ( not in the romantic way). Anyways, my mother is rushing me so I gotta go. Next chapter is due next week but it might be out early. Then again it might be out late. One never knows what might pop up. 

Goodnight, sweet dreams and happy reading!!! 

Ja ne. 

****

****

****

****


	14. Chapter 11: What you've been waiting for

I'm finally back with a new chappie. You guys must really hate me by now, huh? Well, you can't hurt me. I've got the power!!!! MWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

I know you guys have missed me real terrible, after all, who else is gonna finish the fic for you? At the end of this chapter I shall be calling upon you all to vote. I want to know which fic is preferred so that I can finish that one first. So fans of Body Swapped or Fortune's Gift, it time to tell which is gonna get the title of being a completed fic first. Mind you that sufficient reviews of An Unlikely Bond will cause that fic to be completed before the others. But that's only because everything has a time limit. I need to write only about one week. These two fics encompass months.

Now I'll stop blabbering and give you guys what you want. Disclaimers have already been done. Check a previous chapter, don't remember which one.

Chapter Eleven

_**Surprises & Explanations**_

_Gundam Dimension..._

Usagi followed the boys into the kitchen and dropped the shopping bags on the light yellow tiled counter. The shopping excursion had been successful. Enough food to last until the delivery came, or so Quatre hoped. They packed everything in its preordained space and the boys then turned their attention to 'Heero' and the puzzle that 'he' represented or in layman terms, his little speech earlier.

Usagi was not prepared for a confrontation and would have loved for the floor to open up and swallow her on the spot. Faking a yawn, something that usually worked on her Senshi, she said,

"Man am I tired. Guess I'll go take a nap now. See you guys at dinner."

She turned to make her escape and moved swiftly towards the door only to walk straight into Trowa. He had moved into her path to prevent her from leaving. (Smart boy)

'Old habits die hard.' Usagi thought bitterly as she stumbled backwards and hurriedly tried to regain her balance before she landed flat on her butt. 

Duo was snickering behind his hand at 'Heero's' antics. Wufei had snorted in disgust because Heero was acting in a manner that befitted the braided baka and Quatre was watching with a great deal of concern visible in his eyes.

'Trowa!! What was that for?" Usagi snapped, her embarrassment evident.

'Heero's gonna kill me if I don't do something fast,' she thought in a panic. Her big mouth had once again gotten her in trouble.

"Heero, we would like to talk to you about what you said earlier today," explained Quatre.

"I said a lot of things. Sorry if one of my comments offended you." Usagi muttered.

"Hee-man, you dog. I never knew you had it in you. So who's the babe?" Duo cheered, just to tease Heero.

Usagi shot a glare at Duo but he only stuck out his tongue for her. Images of him running from Heero who was holding a gun that was trained on the retreating boy flashed before her eyes. The location of the gun popped into her head and she groaned when she remembered what she had done with it. Heero was definitely going to kill her. 

"Maxwell! Get your mind out of the gutters for once and concentrate on the matter at hand," growled Wufei. Just being in the baka's presence could give him a headache.

"What? I just wanted to know. Don't tell me you guys aren't curious either," Duo challenged.

"Duo, you should know by now that Relena is a bit...unstable. We would all know if Heero was seeing someone." Quatre chastised.

"Whatever man," Duo said nonchalantly. 

While they had been having their discussion concerning Heero's love life and Trowa's attention had been elsewhere, Usagi had been slowly edging her way around Trowa. Just as she had made it past the tall silent boy, someone grabbed her hand. 

"Where do you think you're going young man?" Duo imitated an irate parent who had caught his kid sneaking after curfew.

Trowa's grip on her hand was unbreakable. She was as good as caught and they both knew it. Usagi allowed her shoulders to slump in defeat while her mind was racing at a mile a minute to make up a plausible excuse. Trowa lead her to the table and indicated one of the stools.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Usagi said sarcastically. She had heard somewhere that the best defense was a good offense. Well, it was time to put that saying into practice.

"Nope." Duo said before taking a position to her left. All the boys had stationed themselves around her in a formation that declared 'the only way out is to talk'.

"I've done nothing wrong, so what's up with the 'you're the bad guy' routine?" Usagi asked in a cold voice. Not as cold and emotionless as Heero's though and the others took note of that.

"You said that you could sense that week onna's aura. Since when are you so talented?" barked Wufei.

"I was faking it, temee. (you fool) Can't you tell when someone's lying?" Usagi challenged the chinese boy. "You guys want to jump on me so much for **that** little comment? Geez, look who ahs a piece of wood stuck up their ass."

Duo promptly burst out laughing. He was really getting to like this new Heero. Maybe, just maybe, he had acquired a partner in crime. Wufei's face had turned a purplish hue that looked very unhealthy. Usagi was wondering if that was normal or if he was about to burst a vein. Trowa had a slight pinkish tint to his cheeks and he had blinked in shock. This was a **very** different Heero from the one they knew. Poor Quatre had turned bright red in embarrassment. His innocent ears had just taken a beating and surprisingly Duo was not the culprit.

"It appears that I'm through here so I'm off to bed. Don't disturb me unless it's important." Usagi said and stood to leave. 

The shocked pilots moved back and allowed her to leave, that is until Duo opened his big mouth and asked a question that had Usagi squirming.

"Hey, Heero. Where's your gun? I thought you never went anywhere without it."

_Sailor Moon Dimension..._

Heero looked on in amazement as the three transformed into what looked like the most indecent sailor outfits he had ever seen. Duo would have been drooling all over them had he been present.

'Arigato Kami-sama for the small blessings.' he thought.

They had been at the mansion when they had received a message from the others that there was an attack from demons at some arcade. Then Haruka had grabbed him and pulled him along with them to the car. The way Haruka was driving, you would think that she was driving a pregnant woman to the hospital to give birth.

That had been the sane part. When they had arrived at the arcade, he saw something that he had always thought was a myth. Then again, it was probably a myth where he was from. Four girls ,who looked suspiciously like Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto, in short pleated skirts, **really short** pleated skirts in red, orange, blue and green and white body suits that showed off their figures to perfection. And boy did they have figures! The sailor collars on the bodysuits were in their respective colours. Heero was forced to wonder how they managed to fight in high-heels. And even more astonishing was what they were fighting.

It had to be the ugliest thing he had ever seen. It appeared to be female but with all that scarred flesh in the way, it was hard to tell. The youma was covered in scars and sores that oozed a yellowish liquid. It was taller than all of them and had the muscular build of a weightlifter. It was wearing a tattered tank top and a pair of pants that looked like somebody's dog had been having a field day with it. Heero was felt the stirrings of pity in him. The face was that of a human, a very beautiful one with long straight ebony hair and dark chocolate, almond shaped eyes with high accented cheekbones and full pouty red lips.

'What sick konoyaru did that?' Heero had wondered, referring to the body. 

Then the Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru had gone and henshined. They had joined the fight wholeheartedly after giving a crappy speech, leaving Heero to stand there like an ass. (And the cheese stands alone!) Watching the girls fight, Heero itched to help them but he did not know how although he suspected that Usagi was a scout like them. Man, how he wanted his gun.

Heero soon came to the realization that the girls were losing. That and they kept looking at him expectantly like he was supposed to help them. Too bad he did not know how. But he had to do something. He was certain that Usagi would not take it lightly if her friends were to die while he was around and an upset Usagi was not a sight he wanted to see. How he knew that, he did not question.

Suddenly images bombarded him and he saw Usagi transforming into a scout like the others. A feeling of jealousy swept through him as he saw her being saved countless times by a wimp in a cape and a mask. The mask did not prevent him from recognizing who it was and he was filled with unexplainable rage at the thought of **that** kusotarre touching Usagi. He saw all her attacks on the youmas and watched her defeat all her ultimate enemies while everyone else was dead. He saw her die at the end of each of those battles only to be brought back with her friends and fellow Senshi to fight a new threat soon after. He saw her pain, he felt it and he knew of her desire to live a normal life.

Heero fell to his knees at the pressure the onslaught of memories and covered his head with his hands. What she had gone through was just as bad as what he had, the only difference being that she had gotten a chance to be a child before she had become a soldier while he had never received that chance.

As the memories faded, Heero then came to the disturbing realisation that he would have to henshin to help them. As much as he wanted to help them, he was very, very reluctant to henshin. The fuku that they wore was too indecent for his liking and he was a guy for crying out loud. It was bad enough that he did not want to wear a skirt or dress when normal but to end up wearing one after all his objections and a scanty one at that was going against more than the grain.

Mamoru was watching the battle from a safe distance away. He was puzzled as to why Usagi was not fighting. Usually she was in the middle of the fray crying like a baby every time one of the others were hit and attacking the youma. Instead the bitch was watching the battle with an expressionless face and did not even flinch as her friends were hurt. then she had screamed and fallen to her knees like she was under attack mentally. 

'Women.' Mamoru thought. 'They were never consistent.' 

He continued to watch as Usagi stood once more and seemed to be making an important decision. He could tell when she had come to her decision. She straightened her shoulders and took out the ginzuishou to henshin. What followed had Mamoru staring in shock. The part of him that was filled with the essence of Chaos reacted violently and strained against his control. It wished to be released but there was no way he would let it go. Not until he got what he wanted.

Heero battled his natural instincts that cried out against wearing the fuku. He had to help them, if not for his sake then for Usagi's. She had done so much for them already, to let them die would mean that all those times had been in vain. Heero was sure of his path. He would henshin and help them but only this once. Afterwards, he would work harder to find a way back to his body and to his dimension. He only hoped that the ginzuishou would work for him.

Taking out the ginzuishou, he cried out the words that came so naturally to him.

"Galactic Cosmic Power Make Up!!!"

The transformation he went through was nothing like Usagi's normal transformation. It was so different that the Senshi let down their guard to stare and ended up being wounded by an attack from the youma. Someone else stood in Sailor Moon's place and they weren't sure if she was good or bad.

I know, I know. Pretty short chapter. Don't worry the next will be long. It has to. That's when the Silver Millennium will be explained. And the cliffies I just dropped, well all I have to say is that patience is a virtue. Now remember to vote for which fic you want me to complete first. As for couples in this one. You have free reign on who goes with who. If you have a hard time sharing your views, I can not be blamed for the outrageous couples I may come up with. I've nothing more to say except thank you to all me reviewers. You guys are my backbone and my inspiration.

Ja ne.


	15. Chapter 12

Lilaclight: Hey peeps! My adoring reviewers, I am sorry to say that my keyboard went kookoo on me. I can't type up anything. Luckily Mistress 13 has agreed (mistress 13- more like she begged shamelessly!) to type up the first part of the Silver Millennium section. Don't worry, I wrote it all by hand. It's all me.

So until I get my computer back online, you have a long wait. I truly apologize. 

Chapter Twelve

Silver Millennium 

Fate's voice over…

Exactly one thousand and thirty two years ago, two children were born to Queens of opposite powers. They were never meant to meet until 'Fate' and chance happened.

On The Moon…

In her royal bed chambers, Selenity lay on her bed in exhaustion. She had suffered through almost eight hours of labor and her toiling was near its end. 

Her incredibly long, pale lavender tresses were limply splayed out behind her. Her short bangs were matted to her forehead by sweat. Grinding her teeth she prepared to give one last mighty push. The doctor and his medical staff of two competent apprentices and one assistant waited in expectation as the girl child slid out.

The doctor held the child an cut the umbilical cord. He was worried, though as the child had yet to cry. Her little body was so still, it was as if she were dead. That is until she turned to face him. Her eyes were wide open and held an uncanny awareness. She seemed to know who and what he was.

"What is wrong Hermes?" Selenity asked breathlessly, worry evident in her expression. "Why is she not crying? Is she dead?"

"No sister, your child is alive though silent."

"Give her to me," Selenity commanded.

Hermes moved to the side of the bed and laid the naked, newly born baby in Selenity's upraised arms. Cradling her daughter tenderly, she felt a wave of warmth move through her as she gazed down at her daughter. A fizzle of alarm shot through her as she gazed into her daughter's eyes and saw that they were silver flecked with black. The sight was gone with a blink of her eye and it's place were cerulean blue orbs filled with purity. Dismissing the previous sight as an illusion stemmed from exhaustion, she held her baby close to her breast and whispered her name.

"Serenity…"  
  


Chibi-Serenity chose that moment to let out an ear piercing cry.

On Saturn…

At the same moment that Selenity had brought her girl child into this universe, Seido, Queen of Saturn gave birth to an unexpected boy child.

The Doctor in attendance held the silent baby upside down and was about to give him a whack on the posterior when the child swiveled around to glared at him. 

To say that the doctor was surprised would be an understatement. He almost dropped the baby in his startled state.

"Apollo, you dammed bastard, where's my child? Is she alright?" snapped an irate Seido. Her sour mood from her labor was still present.

"Well… um… Seido for starters, you just gave birth to a boy," Apollo said hesitantly, while moving forward to hand the child to his mother. It was just not natural for a child so young to be glaring at someone like that. (Wouldn't you when someone tries to hit you **_then _**almost drop you on your head?)

Apollo handed the baby to Seido, eager to be rid of him. Seido held her son so tenderly and looked at Apollo with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Apollo, I've given birth to a son!!"

Apollo smiled in response and unobtrusively backed away to observe the child's behavior.

Seido looked into her son's face and saw features that belonged to her great-grandfather. She was puzzled when she thought his eyes were a black deeper than the darkest shadows, like space that was flecked with silvery white. A blink of the eye soon dispelled the vision and gazed into cold Prussian blue eyes. Little did she know that Apollo had taken note of her slight frown.

"My second child and heir, the first in millennia. I name thee Aries and you shall be the god of war, agent of all that opposes Selenity's girl child." With those words spoken the baby let out an ear piercing scream, uncannily similar to a war cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry guys for the scantiness but, hey, I'm not the one typing (mistress 13-got that damn right!) and I wanna get this out to you as early as possible. Due to my lack of computer the chapters for the Silver millennium have increased from one two. Please bear with me. Now for a few notices.

White Ivy:- you were right about who her father is In 'An Unlikely bond'. How did you guess? And Selenity, although she is a slut, would not lower herself to sleep with him. He used trickery to get her in his bed. If I write a sequel I would put the reason why in it.

To the rest of my very much appreciated reviewers, thank you very much for your support.

Last but not Least, I'm taking over Heaven and Hell by Goddess Athena. She was kind enough to give it to me to continue. This new project will begin when I finish 'An Unlikely Bond' which is definitely likely to be completed first.

BTW: Do you guys want BS to be nice and long, meaning 30 chapters? I really want to know.

Have a nice day/night!!!!

(and show your love for the typist! mistress 13)

Ja ne


	16. Chapter 13 :At long last:

I know that I said this would be out on Sunday but I just did not have any inspiration. It took me a long time to type this out. I decided to make this a four chapter history lesson. So after the next two chapters, it's back to the present. I know you guys wanna know what the transformation was. So do I for that matter.

Now to stop my babbling and to move on to the second part of the Silver Millennium Interlude.

**Chapter Thirteen...**

**The Innocence of a Child**

_Fate voice over..._

The two grew to be opposites yet deep down they were the same. Their families loved and cherished them but kept them apart until something that was never meant to happen did...

_On the Moon..._

A little three year old girl with golden blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes ran as quickly as she could on her short, chubby, chibi legs while laughing gaily. The halls she was running through were huge and her steps and laughter echoed hollowly, making a mockery of the life she exhibited. The servants made way for her passage and gave indulgent smiles as she rushed past them. Their chibi-hime was such a tempest sometimes demo an enjoyable one.

Serenity ran towards the throne room so she could show her mother the flowers that she had picked. They were so pretty and smelled like her mother's scent. Everything was happy and good in her young mind and she knew no evil, only goodness and kindness. She was loved by everyone she met and she sensed it. No hostility had ever been shown towards her. The peace that encased her home in a security blanket had become a part of her although she was so young.

As expected by everyone who knew the young princess, she found a way to crash into someone. Distracted by her happy thoughts of seeing her mother, she had run into the very person that she was going to see. The impact sent the little girl tumbling backwards to land on her butt which was not appreciative of another abrasive meeting with the floor. Tears sprung to her big, blue eyes and they threatened to spill as her lips quivered.

Queen Selenity bent down to lift her small daughter. Serenity was unusually small for her age and looked like a one year old instead of her three years. Her hair was up in the traditional hairstyle and looked very cute on her due to it's shortness and curls. (remember how it curls nicely when she's a kid?) Serenity clambered into her mother's arms and hid her face in the crook of her neck.

"My little light, what is wrong? Surely you are not crying over one of your many falls?" asked her mother in a light tone.

Sniffling noisily, Serenity raised her head to stare into her mother's darker blue eyes with her watery orbs.

"But mother, the flowers I picked for you were crushed. I really wanted you to see them," she said in her high pitched melodic voice, indicating the now crushed bouquet of orchids and lilies in her hand.

"That can be easily remedied little one. Since I've no meetings pending, why don't we go to the gardens and pick more?" suggested Selenity.

"Really?" exclaimed a hopeful Serenity.

Her eyes lit up with joy at her mother's nod and she squirmed in her grasp to be put down. Understanding the signs, Selenity lowered her energetic offspring to the ground and followed her at a slower pace as she raced back in the direction from which she had come.

'I wonder how she would take to the etiquette lessons that will be given once she is older? A hyper one like her would surely hate them.' Selenity thought with a slight smile.

_On Saturn..._

A little boy of three with unruly brown hair that threatened to become a bird nest and prussian blue eyes stared stonily out of the open window of the guest chamber. He gazed upon the lush, dark forest unseeingly as his young but quick mind was racing over the plans for another prank. Anyone who saw him would have thought that the boy was a dunce; no expression did he show. He seemed so isolated standing there. 

Seido walked silently up to her brooding son and smiled sadly. He was so young yet so serious. He could already move stealthily through the palace, undetected by even her best warriors. He rarely smiled except for her and that comforted her greatly for it showed his love. He was an unholy terror that moved through the palace like a storm when he had a prank in mind; like he did now.

"What has my chibi warrior so entranced that I have caught him unawares?" she asked playfully.

Ares turned slowly with a smirk that reminded her of one of her ancestor's portrait. He looked smug to the bone and was giving her **the** look. The one that said, 'Like that'd ever happen'. 

"You know something, you're way too smug for a three year old." she told him giving him a mock glare.

Chibi Ares gave his mother a grin in return. She was the one person he loved the most, the one he trusted and looked to for love and protection. He moved forward and raised his arms in the way of children who wished to be carried. 

Eager to comply, his mother stooped to lift her short son who seemed to get heavier with every lift. She held him close to her and inhaled his clean childish scent of nature. She knew that when he got older his scent would change to become more masculine and attractive to the opposite sex. How she dreaded that day. As a saturn-jin, her people were among the most feared and outcasts because of their dark power. Not evil simply dark demo they did not truly understand.

"Well Mr. Demanding, for someone who's stingy with words you sure know how to demand." she teased, happy to see the rare spark of enjoyment in her son's eyes. His aura was so dark that it sometimes scared her.

Putting his short arms around his mother's elegant, swan like neck, he placed a kiss upon her pale cheek and then moved his head back to take in her reaction.

Seido laughed out loud at her son's antics and showered kisses on his face. He was her only real joy and she loved her son beyond what words could express. Her life was nothing if her death meant that he would live. Ares was the light of her life and she would never give him up until death stole her last breath.

"So, chibi warrior, what plots has that mischievous brain of yours thought up now?" she asked, getting back to the original topic.

Ares' hand stilled in her hair, the long black hair that he had been twisting around his fingers. She hoped that he had no intention to pull because she knew from previous experience how painful it could be and how strong her son's grip was.

"Mama!!" exclaimed an exasperated Ares. "Do I plot?"

Seido smiled at her son's look of wide-eyed innocence. 

'He really could pass as an angel when he looks like that.' she thought proudly.

"I'm your mother. That look won't work on me. Now spill or else..." she threatened with a raised brow. 

Ares knew exactly what she meant by 'or else' and had no wish to experience the torment she had in mind. Being tickled in public by one's mother was humiliating, especially with the reputation he had to uphold. Leaning closer to her ear he began to whisper all the details to her and then waited for her opinion.

Shaking her head, Seido tried to control her laughter but it was no use. The thought of her chief chancellor in a dress that required bust was hilarious. The staunch, skeletal man never smiled and acted like he had something up his @$$. She knew that her son had a dislike of the man for some unknown reason but there was no way she could condone the prank. The site of his 'coming out' would serve to humiliate the man for years to come!

Recognizing the look in his mother's eyes Ares knew that it was useless to try and get her consent. Brushing it off, Ares contented himself with the knowledge that there was always next time and began to plot another prank while his mother moved through the halls towards the side entrance. She was taking him to their special spot.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

_One year later on Saturn..._

Seido walked through the dark passages with only a torch to light their way while holding her son's hand. Chibi Ares was going to meet his sister for the first time, something that she was not permitted to do. Ares walked alongside his mother unafraid of the shadows around him. The ominous feeling he got from his surroundings made him feel comfortable but he could tell that it was bothering his mother. 

"Mama, where are we going?" he asked solemnly.

"Hush," she whispered urgently. "We're not supposed to come here, especially you. I don't want them to hear us."

"Who mama?" asked Ares, curious as to what his mother was so distressed over. "Do you mean the shadows?"

Seido came to a startled stop and glanced down at her son in surprise.

"What do you mean by that? Do you sense something in the shadows?" she questioned, nervous that they were already aware of their presence.

"I feel like the shadows are watching us but I don't mind. They feel..." Ares furrowed his brow as he tried to think of a word to properly express his feelings. "I don't know, I feel like I belong in them. I sense no danger."

Marveling at her son's words, she tried to piece what he told her with family history. She came up with nothing. Trusting her son's instincts for some unknown reason, she hoped that Fate would allow her this chance to let her only son meet his only sister. She missed her daughter greatly but there was no way she could go against the ruling of the other gods and have kept her free. Imprisoned in an eternal sleep, her precious daughter was to stay that way to protect others in case she lost control to her darker side and released the Great Silence on Creation.

Ares tugged on his mother's hand and moved ahead of her, pulling her after him. He could sense something a short distance away and it seemed to be sleeping. Following his acute senses, he wound his way though the labyrinth like passages with his mother trailing behind him, observing his actions. 

'He seems to know exactly where to go,' Seido thought suspiciously.

"Ares, have you been here before?" she asked warily, unsure of what answer she wanted.

"No. I'm looking for the thing that's sleeping. Isn't that what we're here to see?" Ares responded promptly not stopping his search.

"That '**thing**' as you put it is your sister, young man. If she ever awakens and finds out what you called her, you'll wish that you were never born after she's through with you." warned his mother with a smirk.

"What she does not know cannot harm her." Ares muttered while glaring at his mother.

"I know," Seido replied with a smirk.

Silence reigned for some moments as Ares sulked quietly while moving swiftly and confidently through the twisting passages with his mother following him closely. The shadows did not exactly evoke pleasant feelings from her. She resented them for what they did; prevented her from seeing her daughter prevented anyone except the current Queen of the moon from seeing Hotaru. She knew that this was most likely her last chance to see her one girl-child, Bringer of the Deadly Silence. They knew she was here yet they were doing nothing and that meant that they had condoned the meeting. Something was up.

Ares came to a sudden stop and Seido, caught up in her musings, bumped into him. They had arrived. Ares inched forward cautiously into the cavern. In the center of the cavern lay a short, dark haired, unmoving form on a light violet crystal platform with dark shifting patterns in it. The figure proved to be that of a youthful looking girl of average height and deathly pale skin as he moved closer to her. She bore a striking resemblance to his beloved mother and he concluded that she was the sister he was to meet.

"If she's in an eternal slumber, how am I supposed to meet her?" queried a puzzled Ares.

With a shaky laugh, Seido smiled lovingly at her son before gazing sorrowfully at her daughter. "I wanted you to know what she looked like, to know her in some way. She is your only and older sibling. Cursed to be the Bringer of Silence, doomed to sleep until her power is needed." 

Ares heard the bitterness in his mother's voice and raised his gaze from the still figure of his sister to hers in concern. The pain in his mother's eyes struck a chord in him and he vowed to make the cause of her pain pay.

"Who ordered that she be placed in such a place and state?" Ares asked in a neutral tone of voice.

"Our dear and esteemed leader Queen Selenity of the Silver Millennium. " Seido muttered, her voice heavy with sarcasm. She sensed the coming unrest and knew that her fondest wish would come true.

Ares heard his mother and the sarcasm, although he did not know exactly what it was, and he filed the name away for later. Moving even closer to the body of his sister, he was finally close enough to see the thin, clear layer of crystal which encompassed her body. Placing his hand on her chest, the crystal reacted strangely for a moment by darkening before returning to it's transparent quality. This little incident went unnoticed by all but the shadows keeping watch.

'_Hello Hotaru. I'm your brother Ares and since Mama loves you, I do too.'_

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Several months later on the Moon...

Serenity wondered through the palace hoping to discover more nooks and crannies that she had overlooked on previous explorations. As much as she loved her home, she was very much disappointedly aware that it had gotten boring after the first few years of living there. It was times like these that she wished her mother had given her a twin or a younger sibling to interact with. 

Contemplating her next actions, Serenity dismissed her search and tried to concoct a new way to keep busy. She had little hope of getting her mother to go on a '**grand adventure'** since she was currently busy meeting with officials from other planetary systems. Life for the vivacious five year old was getting stale. As energetic as they come, the young princess could not tolerate sitting still for more than five minutes at a time. To her that was purgatory.

Giving a distracted smile to passing servants, Serenity decided to properly explore the gardens. All previous attempts had been hampered by the watchful eye of either her mother or her governess, Albertine. A secret hiding spot had never been found due to their constant presence whenever she wondered too far and Serenity wanted her secret hiding spot to actually **be** a secret.

Walking into the harsh sunlight, Serenity was reminded of why she preferred to go outside at nights. Due to the Moon's position and the nature of it's physical attributes, the moon was hotter than the earth and Mars when facing the sun. A special barrier had been created long ago to lessen the extreme temperatures affecting the Moon and was somewhat similar to Earth's natural barrier.

Still, it did not prevent the harsh glare that blinded many a visitor's eyes and irritated Serenity to no end. She much preferred the soft glow that the Earth provided when it blocked out the sun and how much easier it made it for her to stargaze. Serenity had always had an affinity with the stars. They soothed her as no one could, not even her mother. Sometimes, the young princess would long for some unknown thing so much that it ached but the stars always offered her comfort, lessening the longing and the ache.

At this moment however, Serenity was busy making her way through the Inner gardens towards the Outer gardens while muttering complaints. She was tempted to glare at the sun but knew that it would be a useless action. The intricate pathways the garden was designed to have were entertaining to follow but she paid them no attention. She had spent much time following them and finding out all the secrets that they held, at least those her childish brain could fathom. Now her mission was to glean knowledge on the forbidden Outer gardens. 

Those gardens were wilder than the eye catching order of the Inner gardens. They called out to the wildness of the soul and spoke poetry to Serenity's wild heart. (I hope you guys haven't forgotten that she's only five. She's an extra unique kid.) Strolling through the carved wooden gate proved to be no problem, even though she paused to admire the etchings of a winged unicorn vanquishing a black, red eyed , hooded, giant serpent with it's ivory tusk. 

Looking at the garden, she saw a path leading somewhere into it. The tall trees and wild flowers grew to their heart's content and the bees buzzing around from flower to flower seemed at peace. The garden was like a sanctuary. Walking forth into the garden, she stuck to the path before her, until it branched out in three directions. Choosing the closest path, Serenity explored to her heart's content, until she stumbled into a hole in the ground. 

As usual, the chibi-hime landed on her buttocks (yes it is a word. where do you think butt came from?) Disgruntled, she stood up slowly, as not to aggravate her sore buttocks more, and looked around her. The first thought to flitter through her head was, 

'_Oh great. How am I supposed to get out now?_'

The thought did not last for long as she took in the marvelous sight before her. Her blue eyes took on an excited shine as she jumped with joy. Her hiding place had finally been found. The place was like a natural underground cavern which made things easier for her. Its size was big enough for three people to stand comfortably and not be crowded and the the nicely blunt outcroppings of rock could serve as tables and shelves. There was also a tunnel leading away from her cavern but Serenity postponed her exploration for later. 

Always an excellent organizer for one so young, she prioritized her actions. Not sure how long she had been gone, she knew that she had to get back to the palace before her mother noticed that she was nowhere near where her designated areas. Looking around, Serenity saw that she it would be difficult for her to get out because she did not know how to climb a rope whose substitute was a vine hanging down from the only opening in sight. 

Concentrating, the happy princess teleported herself a few feet away from where she had fallen in. It was a skill that she had learnt by accident. One night while asleep, she had been having a nightmare. Upon waking, the terrified and crying princess had wanted her mother but was immobile with fear. Her desire and concentration on being with her mother had somehow made her teleport herself to her mother's room and into her bed. From then on the skill had stuck.

Memorizing the area, Serenity knew that she might have to use her teleporting abilities to get there. Now our little Serenity had an excellent memory so it was no problem. Even hurrying back along the path with the scenery as nothing but a blur, she managed not to get lost. She knew the exact path that she had taken. Several minutes later she came barreling through the gate and onto a path in the Inner garden but not before closing the gate.

Running on the path, Serenity was making her way towards the section near her rooms. Climbing the trellis to her balcony was no problem for this five year old. As luck would have it, she ran into a young raven haired child with dark eyes. Crashing into the girl who was about the same age as herself, she once again landed on her buttocks while the other girl fell on her side.

Apologising profusely, Serenity made a move to help her up but was hurt when the angry girl refuse her help by pushing her away. 

"You idiot!!! How dare you run into me and throw me down," she snapped arrogantly. (surely you guys have met at least one kid like that) 

Serenity's eyes began to water as the hurtful words continued to spill from her mouth. The aggression that the girl was displaying was unknown to the gentle princess and she bit her lower lip to prevent sobs from coming out.

"... servant like you. Do you even know who I am?! I'm Rei, Princess of Mars. I am soo going to report you to the Queen. What is your name?!!"

"Serenity," came her whispered answer.

"So your parent's dared to name you after the princess herself or are you lying?" sneered Rei. "Well, no matter. I'm taking you to the Queen. She can deal with you."

With those words, Rei grabbed Serenity by her hand and dragged her through the closest door they could find to bring her before her mother.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

One year later on the Moon...

**' TTTTHHHHWWWWWAAAAACCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!! '**

The sound of the slim, wooden pointer hitting the desk near Serenity's head elicited the desired effect. She shot up in alarm, now wide away and shaking. Her heart beat had tripled and she thought that it was as loud as drums. Eyes wide in alarm, she gazed at her teacher and the pointer which was now only a few inches away from her face. Blinking once, then twice, then a third time, she closely resembled an owl or a deer caught in headlights. (Ignore the fact that they don't have headlights then)

"Princess Serenity, I know that this may seem boring to you but posture and attitude are everything." sighed her tutor. (ever notice how often they're men? Men teaching girls how to behave like ladies! The nerve!)

"I'm sorry Kinrei Hotodi but it's just that I can't concentrate. Besides, I'm just six years old. Why do I have to learn those things now?" whined Serenity.

"Princess. You. Must. Start. Young. How many times must I repeat myself?!!" he exclaimed and threw his hands up beseechingly. 

"It's easier when you start young. Your status is high, the highest there is. You need to act like a princess, a lady, a goddess!" her exasperated tutor glared at her.

"But...but..." she began with quivering lips.

"No buts!! You will stay awake and not a sound out of you unless you are spoken to." he said sternly, interrupted her stutters.

They were in the room set aside for her lessons that resembled a library with it's numerous books. Her mother had studied there as did her mother before and hers before. The room was decorated in brown tones and the theme was wood. It was kind of annoying because it focused on Earth. The wood, the decor even the design were foreign to her. All the brown was really annoying but it did have it good point. The direction it faced allowed her to get a nice cool breeze from her window seat which made her very drowsy.

Fortunately for the young princess, the only other student receiving lessons at that moment. With her was Ririna Delyas, her Kinrei's star pupil. Only a year younger than Serenity herself, she was the daughter of the War Minister, High Lord Jasper Delyas, and was as blue blooded as the princess herself. Her family's name went back, way back. She was the perfect lady. She did everything right and had a grace that Serenity thought she could never achieve. Even at six she was still tripping over her feet but she was used to it. Ririna was like a swan, beautiful and graceful but Serenity being the kind hearted girl that she was did not hold that against her.

The two, despite their differences became fast friends after their first meeting. When they were together away from the scrutiny of others, Ririna would let down her guard and act normal. They were as thick as thieves. Both were blondes but Ririna's blonde was lighter with strawberry blonde missed in and her eyes were a darker blue than Serenity's. Also, Ririna was taller than her despite being younger. Serenity had had little growth during the years. The pride and joy of the two was their hair. Both had long flowing hair that reached past their derrières when loose but wore it in strange styles. Serenity kept hers in the traditional style while Ririna had hers in braids that were intricately looped on her head before left to drop down her back, shortening the length to mid-back. 

Sighing heavily, Serenity began to count the minutes until she could leave. Ririna glanced at her friend sympathetically and knew that she was not paying attention again. She only hoped that their Kinrei did not notice or she would be in big trouble.

Listening to her tutor drone on and on was doing things to Serenity's brain. She could feel the darkness of unconsciousness bearing down on her as his monologue acted as a tranquilizer. Forcing her self to stay awake, Serenity's mind raced through what she could do to achieve that difficult goal. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and snooze. Then the idea came to her. 

A mischievous grin spread across her face and went unnoticed by her Kinrei but not by Ririna. Ririna knew that the grin Serenity was giving the ignorant tutor signified trouble. More specifically, she was up to one of her tricks. Pity for the tutor almost overwhelmed Ririna as she foresaw the arrival of a new one. This happened so often even though Serenity had been in classes for only a year, give or take a few months. It did make for interesting classes though.

Serenity could hardly believe her genius. The prank would be splendid if properly executed. A shiver of excitement went through her body as she stifled the urge to giggle madly. Soon, Kinrei Hotodi would be gone. Fine-tuning her prank, she covered all her bases making sure that she had thought up everything necessary to pull it of to perfection. 

During all that time, her classes had reached the final minute. Looking at his watch, her tutor excused them and quickly left the room. He was free, at last, to get ready for his meeting and to escape from the cause of his headache. He was planning on quitting the job just so he would not have to put up with the princess. She was so frustrating sometimes. She did not want to learn but he saw the potential. He just did not have the patience it took to mold her into a perfect lady.

"Girls, today may be my last day. I'm requesting a replacement for me. Ririna, you're my best pupil and far ahead of Serenity. I want you to help her while you're not in class. No Kinrei does everything for you. Class has ended. You may leave now." He said before grabbing his satchel and swiftly exiting the classroom.

"Well, that was no surprise." Ririna blinked.

"How could he do this to me!!" exclaimed Serena. "I didn't even get a chance to play my prank."

"There's always next time." soothed Ririna. 

"You and I both know that he's never coming back while I'm around. And if he does, it'll be when pulling the prank will be useless." Serenity said, giving her friend a side-long glare before turning to face her so that she could feel the full force of it.

"Well, there's still tonight," suggested Ririna sheepishly.

Eyes widening in realization, Serenity jumped up and hugged Ririna while shouting, 

'You're right!! Let's get ready now.'

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

One month later on Saturn...

Ares was once again moving through the shadowy passages that lead to his sister's resting place. He appeared to be battered and bruised all over and dried blood tarnished the pale blue of his shirt. His clothes were torn in different places, a testimony to his hard training. His loose, black pants were ruined beyond repair. Another pair to go in the trash. 

Although he was only six, he had been training for just over a year and was an excellent pupil. His teachers were astounded by his capacity to learn and remember all the techniques and skills that they taught him in such a short time. They all predicted that by the time he was thirteen, he should be a master at everything.

Ares did not mind the rough training that he was put through. He knew deep down that he was holding back. His true potential was hidden, waiting for the right moment to come forth. He practiced his skills on his own late at night, sometimes in his room, other times in a clearing he had found in the forest and lastly, sometimes in his sister's cavern. When there, he felt stronger, more capable of being the warrior he was born to be and much more focused on his power. He never told anyone about his power, not even his mother. His sister did not truly count because she was asleep and could not really hear him, though sometimes he thought she did.

Often, Ares would feel sorry for his sister. She never got to **live**. Ares had a fondness for staring at the stars. Something about them had him filled with longing over something he had never even seen. For some reason, he also loved to stare at the space between the stars and sensed the thrum of dark life underneath it all, the chaos that was the basis for everything

Entering the cavern, he ignored the shifting mass of shadows that surrounded him. They behaved that way every time he came so he thought it was normal. His mother had never brought him again after that one time. She had no idea that he knew the way to the place by heart or that he visited regularly. If she ever found out he would not be left alone even in sleep.

Placing his hand over her chest, Ares once again repeated that process he had begun years ago.

'_Hey sis. training today was harder than usual. I think they were testing for my limit._'

'_Mama's sleeping right now. She's been doing that more often now. Sleep, that is. I wonder if she's alright. I know you're worried too but there's nothing I can do at the moment. It's all up to Mama._'

'_I'm going to practice some more now. Don't worry, I'm staying right here. The stars are going to be beautiful tonight, though. Maybe someday you'll get to see them. All you have to is wish hard enough._'

That's all for now. I'm ending here. The next chapter will be when they meet and how they act together. Expect it to be long and late in coming. I want to finish **An Unlikely Bond** as soon as possible so I can start **Heaven and Hell**. I've planned how long it's going to be already so it's easier for me to complete it than the others. **Fortune's Gift** is coming along nicely but I'm definitely doing it off the top of my head with no idea on what is to come.

A notice to all. I've become obsessed with Weiss Kreuz (Knight Hunters to some) and plan on writing a few crossovers on it. Ofcourse, the other anime will be Sailor Moon. An excellent choice because the Weiss is full of bishies. The gals meet the guys. I have a summary and disclaimer set up for one already. If you want to check out the summary go check out the Sailor Moon Crossovers section or click the link to my member info. The title is **Tainted ****Innocence** and it's going to be a little dark... okay might be a lot but it needs to be if I want to carry it off. I will start to type up chapter one after I've done a chapter for **AUB** and **FG**. That way, you guys won't be killing me for updating another fic first. Note well that the first few chapters will be focused on Usagi and her life growing up. It will most definitely be dark.

I'm sorry for my tardiness in posting this chapter but I worked on it for the entire week. Inspiration was a little slow. Mainly because my head was full of Weiss Kreuz. Luckily, I want to finish the fics I've started just as much as you guys wanna read the finished product.

This is all I'm saying for now. I can't tell you when to expect the next chapter for any of my fics but what I can tell you is to look out for chapter one of **Tainted** **Innocence** after the other two have updated and every other chapter after the three main fics I'm working on are updated.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, especially the reviewers. The feedback you give is greatly appreciated.

Have fun reading and a merry vacation, which is coming.

Ja ne.


End file.
